You, Me and Money
by itsmejoemarie
Summary: Love should be unconditional. Not involving Money. How would you know that a person truly loves you? That they weren't paid to love you back. How? An Edward and Bella story. AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, please be gentle? :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. JUST THE PLOT. ENJOY!**

As I open my eyes all I can see is darkness. The screeching sound of air was so dreadful I was thankful for not seeing into the dark. The last thing I needed is seeing something unpleasant. "Where am I?" those words came out of my mouth thinking someone would actually be answering me. I tried to move into the darkness wishing a light will give sight to me. Then I stopped. A pale male voice was echoing in the darkness "I Love you, goodbye" it made me feel so much pain in my chest, I held my hands to my face tears suddenly fall down from my eyes. I uncontrollably sob wishing for the voice to just stop. I can't take it anymore "Stop Please! Oh Please!" I cried and beg. This is too much the pain is eating me up. "I Give Up!" I shouted.

"Bella! Honey! Wake up! It's just a dream." It was my mother shaking me hard so I would wake up. I opened my eyes and saw her worried look.

"Mom, I'm okay." I lied.

"You scared me. Oh my god! Today is your big day then it starts with this." She then sat beside my bed. I know my mom knows that I had a nightmare.

"Mom listen I'm fine. Please don't worry. Let's not spoil the day?" I said faintly.

"Fine then, you get down now and join me for breakfast. We both have to get ready for your graduation." My mom said as she kissed my forehead then left my room.

I stared at the window trying to shrug off the unpleasant dream that I just had. "Damn it!" I said to myself. I will not let this eat me up. Today is my college graduation and I should be more than happy. For the reason of my nightmare may now end as I rightfully leave all the bad memories in my college life. Sucking it up I huffed off my bed and went downstairs.

Breakfast with mother was a quiet one. She didn't further interrogated me about what happened earlier cause she knows already what it was about. When we were finished eating I tried to gracefully pick up the plates onto the dishwasher. Ever since the incident happened she treated me as a very delicate glass doll that could break any moment. She stood up to take the plates from me telling me that she can handle it. I didn't argue with her and just handed the plates. I hurriedly went to my room to have a bath and change into my Graduation Dress.

I opened my closet to fetch the blue v-neck lace dress that my mother bought me for graduation. I wasn't a fan of laces nor v-necks but I don't want to make her feel unappreciated so I just went for it. I slipped in to the dress and wore the blue stilettos she also bought as well. Seeing myself in this dress was not exactly the happiest day of my life. But kudos to my mom for picking my outfit it matches my chocolate brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh honey you look gorgeous." she said almost teary eyed.

"Mom don't cry please I said not to spoil the day right?" I urged. I don't want to feel vulnerable at the day of my graduation.

"Im sorry it's just that you are so different now. The moment I gave birth to you I knew you will be amazing" She said then hugged me tightly.

"Thanks mom, we should go I don't want to be late for my graduation."

Amazing! I almost choked when she said that. If I were amazing then why did "He" leave me? The thought came to my mind again I suppressed it for almost a month now. How hard is it to move on?

We arrived at Los Angeles Valley College. Everyone was excited and giddy about the graduation. Students with there parents are all over the place. Hugging, kissing and wishing good luck to all the graduating students.

"Bella! Oh it's nice to see you again, ." said Alice my best friend since the first day of college.

"Oh call me Renee. You look great Alice." my mom said.

"Thank you! Can I borrow Bella for a minute?" Alice said politely.

"Go ahead dear I was just about to talk to your mom about the sitting situation. Be right back" my mother said then headed out to see Anna, Alice's mother.

"So what's up?" I said tirely.

"Well I got great news! My parents gave me 2 plane tickets to New York! And guess what!" Alice said looking all giddy.

"Your are going to a vacation?" I said sarcastically, I wasn't into guessing games.

"You are a very stubborn lady! We both are going!" She said shaking my shoulders as a sign of how happy she was. I stood still processing all she said. I just smiled at her so she would see that I was happy.

A few seconds later the ceremony started. We all seated alphabetically and according to our respective courses. Good thing we were first to be given our diplomas. I couldn't think straight nor endure a two hour ceremonial process of graduation it's too boring. I just want to get out of here now.

Two hours later the graduation is done. My mom hugged me so tight and in response I hugged her back. We both declined the offer of Alice's parents to have dinner with them. My mom has something in her mind that we would do.

I was the one to volunteer to drive home since its just a 10 minute drive it wouldnt be too hard. I parked in front of the house then my mom got out and asked me to get something from the garage. As I went to the garage the lights were all off I tried to walked in the dark again just to find the light. Jeez for the second time around I'm doing this. Why? Isn't it enough that I dreamed of this and now its really happening. Crap! Then to my surprise someone behind me yelled.

"Surprise sweety! Happy graduation"

I jumped as soon as I heard that then turned to my back to see who it is. It's my dad.

"Daddy! Oh my god I miss you so much" I was sobbing I can't believe his here. I hugged him so tight.

"Sweety come on don't cry will yah? I miss you too so much" he hugged me back soothing my back. I can't speak I was too overwhelmed my dad is really here. Ever since my mom and dad got a divorce when I was in 2nd year college my dad wasn't able to see me often since he is now living in Rhode Island and was busy all the time.

"Ok now now enough with the tears. Let's get inside and see what your mom is cooking" he said.

We walked quietly because I still cant speak. My dad is here after 2 years his here. I was so happy inside, finally one of the guys who left me is now here making me more important as ever.

When we got in the house mom was already making finishing touches for our dinner. She laid out a whole roasted chicken with mash potatoes and mushroom ravioli which are my favorite.

Dad sniffs the air then said "Wow Renee this smells great!"

I could see my mom blushed a little. I think she's still in love with dad sort of.

"Thanks Charlie. Honey you go ahead and sit now let's eat." mom said not making eye contact cause she is still blushing.

"Mom, Dad thank you. This means a lot to me. I couldn't be more happier spending my graduation day with you two. You both are everything to me." they froze as I speak. They were never used to me speaking like that. Sweet and demure. My mom reached out her hand on the dining table and I instantly held out mine to grab hers, of course dad did the same so we all are holding hands now.

"Sweety you know your the most precious thing to us. We would do anything for you to be happy." dad said as he squeezes my hand lightly.

"Honey I love u so much that I will always be here for you no matter what." mom said.

My mom and dad has this way of calling me. It's so weird and yet heartwarming Dad calls me Sweety while Mom calls me Honey. I smiled to that thought I know they would do everything for me in their unique way so I crossed out the thought in my head where in they could go back together for me. That was not an option anymore my mom is happy the way she is now and my dad is happy with his new wife.

Dinner was great! Mom cleaned the kitchen and dad helped to clean up. Then we headed to the living room. We were all like a family again sitted at our usual spot in the living room. Mom told dad about Alice's idea to go to New York. Dad was thrilled for me he always knew I loved traveling. And he was also excited because I could go visit him in Rhode Island for a day or two. We talked for hours about the upcoming trip. My mom excused herself so dad and I could chat a bit longer before he leaves tomorrow.

"So Sweety how are you holding up with you know... Uhm Jacob?" he said. Looking straight into my eyes. I quickly averted my eyes from his because of the traitor tears coming from it.

This is one of the subjects I didn't want to talk about with him. I feel so embarrassed and at the same time my hearts feels the pain again. I know it hurts him too because he always think that I deserve the best. But truth be told I am not immune to heartbreak.

"I'm ok dad. Everything's good you know. Moving forward not taking 3 steps back" I said confidently so he would drop the subject.

"Well that's good Sweety. He doesn't deserve you. Your much more important than the army. Although that's very noble of him to care for the safety of the country." He said while rubbing his neck.

I didn't know where my dad is going with this I am so confused. Is he on my side or that guy? God this is so exasperating. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Dad I'm fine trust me. It is very noble of him really and he knows what he wants. He wants that not me." I took a deep breathe then said "And besides he doesn't love me anymore, I understand it." The words are too painful.

Good thing my mom stepped in. Dad kissed and hugged me goodbye and wave at mom. It's almost past midnight and he needs to go back to his hotel. I escorted him out with mom beside me. We bid dad goodbye as he drive his motorcycle out in the street.

The day ended confusingly. Had a nightmare of Jacob on the day of my graduation, vacation in New York, dad surprising me and lastly dad talking about him making him look like the good guy. I thought I already left all the painful memories behind me. Seems like it made it's last bite out of me tonight.

**AN: Ok, so I know it's pretty short for the first Chapter. But I just want to give a brief background of Bella's life. **

**Chapter Playlist:**

**Kings of Leon - Sex on Fire**

**Kings of Leon - Closer**

**Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble**

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and saw that the sun is already shining up high. I took a shower then got dressed. When I got back down mom was already nowhere to be found. She might have gone to the bookstore already. So I decided to call Alice. Our flight to New York is this saturday and today is wednesday. I just want to make sure she still wants me to come so I could pack all the necessary things I'll be needing for the trip. I went to the living room picked up the phone then dialed her house number.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Ali it's me, Bella. Just want to make sure if your still taking me to New York?" I asked.

"Yeah! Totally the plan is still intact. Why? Don't you want to spend your summer with me?" She asked. I could sense the worry in her voice.

I chuckled then said "I would love too! Especially your the one who's going to pay for everything. I couldn't resist a free trip you know." I joked at her.

She breathed a sigh. "Good! For a second I thought I have to call Charlie to gain leverage." she said. My Dad? Leverage? I think I just missed something she said.

"Ali, What are you talking about my Dad?" I inquired.

"Well duh! Your Dad lives in Rhode Island and his been dying to spend some father-daugther bonding with you. So its a win win situation. I get to spend the summer with you and he gets his fair share too." she said. I almost forgot about the plans I made with my dad when I told him we were going to New York for the summer. If not for Alice I would have totally forgotten about it.

"Thanks Alice for reminding me." I told her.

"No problemo! Ok I have to go now. See you later, Bells!" She said and then hanged up.

I sighed. I'm all alone again. This sucks big time. I got a full day ahead of me but don't know how to proceed. Maybe I should go window shopping or something. I thought, but nah im just not into it. That's Alice's department not mine. And I've been spending quite an amount of time shopping because whenever her "spidey senses" are tingling she's always right.

Sighing I went to the kitchen and made an omelet. All this thinking is making me starve. As I finished cooking I happily munched on my food till its gone.

I went to my room and took my bag. I need to get out of the house or else I'm going to feel the pain again. Since then I tried to be around other people all the time so the feeling of pain and loss will not haunt me.

When I got my bag I went to my ever trusty red pickup that my dad gave me for my 17th birthday which my mom despises the most. She even tried to do the unthinkable to my truck. If it wasn't for Alice and her "spidey senses" I would have lost it to the junk yard so ever since then I always listened to what she has to say. Too bad her "spidey senses" didn't work on what happened between me and Jacob. I could have prepared myself.

After a trip to memory lane. I drove off to my mom's bookstore. She was surprised when she saw me there. I walked straight to her and gave a her a hug.

"Hi mom!" I said.

"Honey what are you doing here? Want to do a shift?" she asked me quickly. Looking relieved.

Maybe I'll do a shift. It's one good way to forget all the things that is bothering me whenever I'm alone. My mom owns a bookstore/cafe. This is where I spend my free time during college and where I earn extra money, more like a part time job.

"Yeah sure mom! Give me an apron." I said smiling at her.

"Good! Tyler won't be coming in today his taking his parents to chinatown. You ok waiting tables?" she asks again.

"Yes mom that is why I'm here." I told her. She stalked away to the back to look for an apron.

Tyler Crowley is my mom's bitch. Don't double read it. You read it right, I wrote bitch because way back when my mom wasn't hiring any staff, Tyler begged her to hire him because he said and I quote "I am a great addition to your _**"FAMILY**_". My mom was a little skeptical about it at first saying she thinks he has an ulterior motive but I told her she's just being silly. Then again I was always _wrong_. Turns out Tyler was sucking up to my mom hoping he could get to me. At that time I was still with Jacob so I took no intereset in him - and ever.

When mom got back she handed me an apron and kissed my forehead. I eagerly started to wait the tables outside. A lot of people choose to sit out here, I dont know why. I went to my first table and saw a gorgeous bronze haired man staring at the menu. I squinted my eyes trying to look at his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green, I could get lost in those eyes and not care. And God! His lips are as beautiful as his eyes, sumptous pink very kissable.

_Ugh! Shut it Bella! You don't need this! Stop ogling the man. _My conscience tells me.

I squared my shoulder then headed to him slowly doing all I can not to trip or embarass myself.

"Hi sir! Good morning what can I get you?" I asked faking a smile. This was essential when waiting tables. You have to make your customer feel happy always.

I waited for his order but he just sat there staring at me. He is so weird the way he stares at me like his looking into my soul. At first I wouldn't mind it because he has beautiful eyes but the longer he did that, he started to creep me out. He looks pretty handsome to be a creep. I try to give him the benefit of the doubt for atleast 30 more seconds before I turn my back on him and head out to the next table.

I counted in my head then when I reached to 30 I quickly turned my back then walked towards the next table. Suddenly he talked.

"Wait! You still havent got my order." he said smirking at me.

I stared at him with disbelief. _**Pretty eyes**_ is an ass, who would have thought? "Calm down Bella, Calm down" I chanted in my head. I gave him a fake smile again then headed towards him.

"Oh I'm so sorry _Sir_ it took you awfully long to decide what to order." I said trying to fake yet another smile.

He chuckled. "You don't need to smile when you don't mean it." he said. Wow! He is an asshole. I made a scoffing noise. I am so appalled by his attitude. I just looked at him not knowing what to say. If I wasn't a sore loser in all kinds of situation I would have smack his _**Pretty eyes**_ closed.

"Ok. I'll have a black coffee and a bagel to go." he said not breaking his stare at me.

I scribbled on my pen and paper listing his order then he spoke again.

"Oh! I'm Edward and you are?" he asked.

I was caught of guard by him. The nerve of this guy. Well two can play at his game. He handed his credit card and I stalked off to the shop to give the order to Emmett the barista. I glanced at him and saw him looking at my way like a predator. What's up with this guy? I shouldn't let him get into my nerves I have a low tolerance for this kind of things. I wouldn't want to blow up. My mom would freak out. Emmett handed me the order breaking my thoughts.

"Bells, you want me to take care of this?" He asked. Emmett McCarty is a real sweet guy. Don't be fooled by his godlike muscular body because underneath all those is a big soft teddy bear who cares a lot. Emmett's been working for my mom for 4 years now. Although I know he will gladly take care of my little problem I told him "No" and quickly walked towards the jerk to give his order so he could just go. The last thing I need is a commotion.

I handed him his order and credit card giving him a "fuck off look" as Alice said I always have. He hesitantly took it from me looking like he was just hit by a freight train. Ha! Nothing beats a cold shoulder. I thought to myself. But before I was just about to celebrate my victory, he got up then took my hand placing a paper in my hand. I froze at what he did and also to the fact that I felt a weird electricity like shock overtake my hands. Is it just me or did he also feel it?

I looked into his eyes trying to find something but there was nothing. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

He smiled at me then said "The name is Edward just so you know. Call me." he gestured his hand to his ears then he left.

What just happened? I could sense that my eyes are about to bulge out from the shock that just happened. Many things happened at once. The shock feeling then the flirting. But I can't let this go to my head, It's all just games. Who would want me? No guy ever made me his _priority I was __**always**__ second._ I shuddered at that thought.

Looking into the paper he tucked in my hand. I flinched at what was written. What the fuck?!

_**Hi I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so**_

_**Call me maybe**_

_**213-509-6995**_

_**Edward**_

Oh hell no! Did he just quote Call me maybe? Son of a cocky bitch! What a way to start my day!

**AN: Well yeah! I'm not a Carly Rae hater but in my story Bella is lol. Bear with me and my crazy impulses. Thank you to all who took the time to read my little story! I appreciate it very much. And Thank you all so much to my new followers/friends a big hug to all of you! **

**I've had this story for quite sometime now. So I think I will be updating every other day or thrice a week. **

**Chapter Playlist:**

**Pretty Eyes - Alex Goot**

**Carly Rae Jepsen - Call me maybe**

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW/FAVORITE BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days since the "Edward" incident. And here I am staring at the paper he gave me at LAX waiting for my flight to board. I've been contemplating a plan whether or not should I call him to tell him how much of a cocky bastard he is. I want to know what his reaction would be. It would be priceless if he would get hurt and degrade his ego. Guys like that should learn not to mess with someone's feelings.

Then again, their is a part of me that wanted to call him because he is utterly gorgeous. I mean come on those piercing green eyes who can resist that? Plus his disarrayed bronze hair is sexy as hell! I don't know why it matters maybe I have a case of hair porn to my liking. If he wasn't such an asshole I might have taken him to consideration. Plus I think I might have a little crush on _**Pretty eyes**_.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice said as she waves her hands in front of my face.

I might have zone out. Gah! Bella get a grip your wasting your time thinking about that asshole. He is not worth it. Trust me - love your brain -

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Seriously, your asking me that? Ugh! Why don't you just call the Coffee guy and get this over with." She said exasperatedly. I knew I was getting into her nerves when she acts this way. Alice hates when I don't give her the attention she needed. She is much pretty conceited but still I love her.

"I don't know what you're saying, Ali." I told her squinting my eyes and biting on my lower lip. This is what I get for confiding in my best friend. She will constantly nag until she gets what she want. Trying to ignore her I rummaged my bag to find my phone just incase my mom rings me.

"I know that look, Bella. Your interested in him. You should ask him out on a date he will definitely say yes." she said as a matter of factly.

"Are you insane? Me asking him out? You do know that I'm a girl, right Ali? Besides where headed to New York right now." I said scowling at her. She is so absurd at times.

With a blink of an eye she took my phone along with Edward's paper from my hand. I got up trying to snatched it back but she pushed back down my sit making me flinched.

"Ouch!" was all I could say. For a really small person she is far too strong.

"Alice give me back my phone!" I yelled at her. Half of the people in LAX was disgruntled by our little scene. And I can see the security on my peripheral view keeping tabs on both of us.

"Oh! Hello, is this Edward?" Alice asked the person on the other end of the line of my phone.

"Yeah well this is Bella, from the Coffee shop. Do you wanna go out on a date with me?" she said all preppy with matching high pitched voice. I cannot believe this is happening. I just glared at her while she makes a fool out of me and herself.

"That's great! I'm on my way to New York today." she paused a minute then headed to say. "Ok! That sounds great, good thinking!. I'll see you tomorrow, text you all the detail! Bye." Then she hanged up and gave me my phone back.

"See! I told you he'd say yes." she said with a big grin. I looked at her with my brows furrowed.

I can't process what their conversation was because the only thought I gathered was when Alice said "See you tomorrow" What the fuck just happened?

I ran my fingers to my hair feeling incredibly irritated by her actions.

"What the fuck, Ali? Do you just expect the guy to go to New York just to take me out on a date?" I yelled at her, again the whole LAX was staring at us. And a couple of Security looking at our way. Screw them! Who in their right mind would just go hop on a plane just to have a date with a girl. Especially that girl was ME! Fucking me! Isabella Swan a total klutz.

"Hey I wasn't the one who decided he'll follow us to New York. He thought of that not me." she said defensively gazing at me with those puppy eyes that she knows I can't resist.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Alice, What just happened?" I looked at her and her puppy eyes was still present. "Sheesh! Whatever please just stop looking at me like that." I told her looking down at my lap. All of a sudden I felt guilty for yelling at her. This is what Alice does to me, constantly clouding my judgement.

"You can look now, Bella. I'm not using my puppy eyes anymore." she said with all the humour in her voice.

I slowly raised my head to see her face. Damn! This girl really does know how to manipulate me. Why is she my best friend again? I sighed and gave her a smile so everything will be ok.

Alice gave me a one arm hug while saying "Trust me, the ball is in our court." Damn Alice and her spidey senses!

*Several Hours Later*

After a 5 hour flight and an hour of New York traffic we finally arrived at our destination New York Marriot Marquis located at the Heart of Times Square. Alice paid the cab and we were both helped by the bell boy with our bags. Once we got to our own rooms I couldn't help but smile, the room was amazing. I'll be sleeping in a king sized bed! *cue girly squeal* I am a sucker for big beds so sue me! I kept my gaze at the open window curtain. Hot damn! I freaking have the outside of Time Square as my view. I dropped all my bags on the floor and plopped down the bed. As I lay their basking the warmth and softness of the bed I can't help but think that this is the place I want to be. No man can compete with this King Sized bed. God! I am so pathetic comparing a man to an inanimate object.

"Damn straight you are! And really, Bella an object? I didn't know you'll stoop that low."

I sat abruptly breaking my inner thoughts.

"Shit! Alice! You scared me. How did you get in my room anyways?" I asked her. "And please tell me I didn't say that out loud." I pleaded looking at her.

"First of all your door is open even though this is a hotel keep in mind "Stranger Danger". " she said dramatically crossing her arms then continued. "And second of all yes you said it out loud your lucky you didn't said it on a public place. God knows they'll think you were talking about your vibrator." she said making a guffawing voice.

I glared at her. "I am not!" I said defensively. This is such an awkward scene I can't believe Alice is talking bluntly though I know she's just stating a fact. I really should keep my thoughts in check the next time I thought about this things.

Alice sat down beside me hugging me. "You could just have told me that you are really _**THAT**_ lonely. I could have bought you a rabbit as a graduation present." she said giggling.

I shoved her aside causing her to fall off the bed earning a yelp from her. But her giggling didn't die down one bit. This is so embarrassing good thing I've known Alice Brandon for 4 years now if this conversation were to take place in a different time, place and person involved. I would have died of embarrassment. Only this little black haired pixie can talk about things like this to me. It's a really good thing I love and trust her.

I stood up from the bed looking straight at her with my best "fuck off" look so she could just drop the subject.

Alice slowly regained her composure and stood up taking my hands to hers so she could hold it. She did slow deep breaths then smiled the most sweetest smile she could muster. I just stared at her waiting for the apology I badly needed from her to make myself feel better.

"Okay, I'm sorry Bells. I'll stop now. Why don't we just order room service and watch Audrey Hepburn's Breakfast at Tiffany's." she said looking hopeful. I forgot to mention that my best friend is a huge Fashion Addict. Christian Louboutin, Chanel and Balenciaga are one of the fashion designers sitting comfortably at her closet back home. So it's no surprise she wants to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's to relieve the New York experience.

"Yeah that sounds great." I said smiling at her.

When the room service arrived we ate our way to each of the food that Alice ordered. I was pretty hungry I didn't even felt it. After eating Alice decided to watch the movie in my room instead of hers since we were both here now. While watching the movie I tried my best to be interested in it but my heart is just not into it I would rather watch Die Hard repeatedly. But since I love Alice so much I'll endure every second of this movie just to make her happy. Between the sweet kisses and fashionable outfits I absentmindedly drifted off to sleep the sound of my phone ringing was the last thing I heard.

**AN: Thank you edwardblushin'girl94 for Favoriting my story :) Thank you also to Brinkleydeelite ramsha05 and winstonwolfe for following my story! :))**

**This little things makes my heart soar. Thank you! Keep it coming :) **

**I have reached my quota for this week! :) I will be uploading next Monday again. Depends if I get more loving here I will gladly upload by Saturday! :)**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**Troublemaker - Olly Murs**

**New York, New York - Frank Sinatra**

**The Bucket - Kings of Leon**

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW/FAVORITE BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

This bed is so comfy. Hmm I smiled to myself. So comfy I would like to stay here forever and just sleep. So comfy that right now I am currently trying to come up with a plan on how to sneak this bed out and take back to my house as soon as we head back home. I'll be able to sleep very comfortably with this. Speaking of sleep, my slumber was seized as a loud knock on my door was being made. I took the pillow beside me and buried my head with it. Hoping that the pillow will magically keep the banging noise away from my hearing range. But then again I was never lucky.

"Bella! Open up! I know your awake!" Alice yelled from the outside while still banging loudly at my door. Where the hell is security if you need one?

I walked to the door to let the little pixie devil in. "I'm coming!" I yelled back and instantly regretted the words I uttered because as soon as I open the door a grinning Alice was standing hands on her hips.

"That's what he said! So are you done coming _now_?" Alice said with humor in her voice.

"Fuck Alice! Not everything is a dirty joke you know." I sneered at her.

She just huffed at me then walk straight pass me going straight to my closet. Knowing Alice too well I bet she's going to rummage it and find some "Alice approved" outfit of the day. Letting her be, I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. As soon as I got under the warmth of the shower water cascading down my body. I can't help but compare again a man to this wonderful inanimate object. This is what my life should be only satisfaction no hurt. What is happening to me? Comparing things like that. I might end up living in a house with twenty cats if I keep this up. Fixing my thoughts to Alice's banging earlier. I wondered how last night went. She might have turned the movie off and scurried to her room when she noticed me sleeping. Good thing she locked my door or else someone might have jumped me.

After a wonderful hot shower the banging of the door part 2 happened.

Knock! Knock!

"What, Ali? Can't I use the bathroom just for a minute more?" I groaned as I opened the door.

"Well you can but your taking so long we have a full day ahead!" she said handing me my blue long sleeve sweater dress and black ankle boots. "This will do! You will look smoking hot in this." she continued grinning like a cheshire cat. She's upto something and I know it. But before I could ask. She hurriedly left my room.

We finally made it in front of Tiffany's were we are both currently sipping our Starbucks coffee and enjoying the most delicious chocolate filled cupcake ever made. To outsiders eating your breakfast at Tiffany's is weird but to the native New Yorkers its a tradition. But for Alice, this is her dream come true. Being a Fashion enthusiast, All things related to Fashion gives her the thrill an ordinary person would feel if Fashion was love. That's why I encourage her when it comes to Fashion. She loves it so damn well I think she might just have an orgasm thinking about it.

Prying our eyes from the people passing by. Alice and I ogled the beautiful Jewellery display of Tiffany's. I always dreamed of owning something luxurious like a Tiffany ring - for when I get engage some time in the future. Or a necklace that can be my keepsake and passed down to my future kids and grandchildren. I smile to that thought. Someday.

After an amazing morning at Tiffany's. Alice made me choose the next place we can go to. So I told her I want to visit the Guggenheim Museum. She rolled her eyes at me saying "Such a Geek". I bumped her shoulder playfully and laugh.

When we got to the Gugg, my mouth literally fell open. This place is magnificient! From the bold architecture of the building to the swirling spiral balcony; a very clever design indeed. Then there's the most intricate paintings and sculptures that are beautifully displayed. No wonder Curators widely feast to get their foot inside the Guggenheim.

Alice laughed at my expression. But I just stuck my tongue out at her. I was too busy admiring and being awed by the things in front of me. My love for books is the same as my love for art works. I got it from my mom. She was an art teacher before she took over the bookstore that was passed down to her by my grandma Marie. She'd love it here. I made a mental note to call her later and gush about the Guggenheim. She'll be head over heels, I knew for sure.

Floors and floors of art work an hour later. I started to think Alice is getting all worked up for nothing. She kept glancing at her phone and stealing glances at me with anxious face. Maybe I'm boring her? Well, this was not the first time I bored her. When we went to Los Angeles Public Library on our sophomore year she instantly bailed 30 minutes later. I was glad she lasted an hour in a museum.

"Ali?" I called to her.

She looked at me with wary expression. "Uh...Y-yeah?" she stuttured.

"Are you okay? If you want to go, you know you just have to say it." I told her.

She thought about something for a minute before answering me.

"Come to think of it, I am kinda hungry. There's this restaurant I really want to have brunch at. And I was thinking we could go there." She said, her eyes full with excitement.

Not thinking twice, I smiled at her. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She clapped her hands and went outside to hail us a cab.

Alice paid the cab then we both got out. She pulled my arm dragging me to a restaurant called Sarabeth's East. It was pretty crowded. I think people actually need reservation to get a table here. I wonder how Alice would pull this off so we can get a table. But then again, Alice can be very persuasive .

As soon as we got inside I was mesmerized by the place. Stepping into Sarabeth's was like stepping inside a home with lots of tables and chairs. It was very quaint. Simple yet beautiful.

"So do you like it here?" Alice asked.

I looked at her and smiled widely. "Are you kidding me, Ali? I like it here. It's perfect! Thank you for bringing me here!" I gushed.

She smiled back at me. "Well, don't thank me. Thank him." she said looking over at something behind my back.

I gave her a look with my eyebrows furrowed. Confused at what she just said. Instead of asking her, I followed her gaze making my heart beat fast.

_Him! _I glared at him. What the hell is happening? Is this for real? I looked back and forth at them. This was not happening. No way!

Only one way to find out.

**AN: I'm back! Just want to tell you I'm sorry. I ****suck on writing I know :( Boo! So I'm just going to wrap this story up in about 2 weeks. This will only be a 15 Chapter fanfic. Because I still need to hone my writing skills. I promise I will do my best on the next Chapters. So in the mean time bear with me. I might try writing O/S cause that will be way more easy, I think. Okay enough with my rant. Hope you enjoy this Fanfic of mine! **

**P.S This has no SMUT. I am sorry if you're going to be disappointed. **

**Chapter Playlist:**

**Scheming - Maxim**

**Gives you hell - All American Rejects**

******PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW/FAVORITE BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last time at You, Me and Money._**

_**Him! I glared at him. What the hell is happening? Is this for real? I looked back and forth at them. This was not happening. No way! **_

_**Only one way to find out.**_

"Alice!" I gritted my teeth glaring at her. "Is this some kind of a joke?" My chest heaving from the anger building up inside me.

"Bells, breath please. Come with me and let's talk for a sec." she said softly, pleading me with her eyes.

I just nodded. Too pissed to answer her.

"Thanks" she mouthed to me then diverting her eyes to _Him. _"Edward we'll be right back." she told him.

Alice practically dragged me outside. When we reached the outside confines of Sarabeth. She looked at me like I just kicked her pride to the curve. It was supposed to be me who's upset. How could she she do this behind my back! I thought the incident that happened in LAX was just a one time thing. Turns out she's been contacting him all this time. Shit me! This was the reason she was very anxious back at the Gugg.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice bellowed at me.

I snapped back my eyes at her. Oh no! She did just not call me by my whole name. She doesn't get to use it. I am way pissed at her! Whenever someone is mad at each other we use our whole name. So we both now the depths of the argument would turn out.

"No! You!" I pointed my finger at her. "Mary Alice Brandon will listen to me!" I bawled at her. "I thought you were my friend! You should have known better than to go behind my back like that! You of all people should know not to mess with me. I don't need your matchmaking skills! Not long ago, my heart was been broken to pieces and it still is! I do not need this!" I burst out while fighting the tears that are threatning to spill.

She looked at me with wide eyes. Probably shock at my outburst. She should be! I am so embarrassed by her actions. Damnit! I may be quiet and shy at times but I have a thing called Pride!

"I'm sorry." she said softly. I can see she's fighting tear battles of her own. Alice never cries - ever. She always says she's too good for tears. So seeing her now on the verge of tears is breaking my heart. And knowing that I did this is making me sick. But I am just trying to tell her what she did was not acceptable.

"I wouldn't do anything if I know it would hurt you. Your happiness is always in my best interest, Bells. I love you and you know that. This just feels different, you know? I can feel something good is going to happen." She continued. Her voice filled with honesty and sincerity.

I was about to speak but she cut me off.

"Look, Bells. Just hear us both out! Have brunch with him. He went to all this trouble just to have a date with you. I would have said No to him. Had I known his intentions was not clear. " She said, breathing for a second before continuing. "I... I never seen Jake do something this grand for you. You deserve something like that. So when I talked to Edward and he suggested doing all this I got excited for you because I know your a romantic type of person. And also because now, someone is putting you first not second." She finished.

She has a point. Jacob never done anything this grand for me. I always wished he'd woo me but na-da, nothing! The most grand thing he ever did for me was when he asked me to be his girlfriend while we were riding the Ferris Wheel in Santa Monica Pier. It's sweet I know but after that he didn't bother doing any sweet thing anymore. I know I do deserve better than that.

If I try to look past the scheming that Alice and Edward did. I admit this was the kind of _Woo _I was waiting for. A guy flying cross country to see you and take you out on a date or in this case, to brunch. But I am so scared! I don't want to put my heart out again, only to for it to be shattered to pieces. I gave my heart to Jacob so fast look where it got me.

Jacob and I met when we were both in 2nd year college. He was majoring in Electronics while I was majoring in English. He was a frequent customer at my mom's bookstore. That's how we met. Typical Bot meets Girl at a Bookstore. A little flirting, compliment here and there, stolen glances at each other.

_Take Chance! _My inner self told me.

Can I? I'm a coward and it hurts knowing that their might be something great ahead of me but I'm holding back. Should I really take another chance? I hope this will not end up like it did with Jacob. Why did Edward and I have to meet up my mom's bookstore just like how Jacob and I did? There are tons of places in LA but why in that specific place? Damn Alice and her spidey senses. There is no point in arguing with her anymore. What's done is done. I should just suck it up to get this over with. I might get lucky and actually find the happily ever after I'd been dying to have.

Sighing. I looked at Alice and pulled her into a hug, letting out a deep breath. "Okay." I said.

She broked our hug and look at me. "Thank you, Bells! It's just a date. You don't have to like him right away. Get to know him first. And if he turns out to be a jerk. I will kick his ass for you and I won't force you to go shopping again!" She said. Her eyes widening all of a sudden at what she said. Then hurriedly added. "Unless it's _really_ necessary!" She giggled and I joined her.

She kissed my cheek goodbye. And hailed herself a cab back to the hotel.

As soothing as Alice's word are, guaranteeing me that she will always have my back. I can't help but linger at what she said about me liking him. Because right now, Just thinking about him still inside Sarabeth waiting for me is making my heart feel something I can't describe. Is that even possible? I can't recall feeling this when I first met Jacob. I just thought that he was handsome. Jacob was buff. And I mean like really buff, muscles so huge you'd think he'll tore the shirt his wearing with just one flex of his arms. Being Native American must have done it. I'm not that vain to judge appearance, It was just the first thing I noticed when I met him. But with Edward it was different. I was mesmerised by his emerald green eyes. And that spark thing that happened between us when he touched me. It freaked the shit out of me. Those wore the thoughts that I noticed when we first met. I think his hooks are into me deeper than I thought from the first time we met.

"You can do this, Bella!" I mumbled under my breath.

I straightened out my dress and brushed my hair with my hands.

It's show time.

**AN: 12 days left. Thank you for reading my Fanfic! :)**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**I'll Be There for You - The Rembrandts**

**My Same - Adele**

**********PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW/FAVORITE BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I went inside Sarabeth's and found Edward sitting at a table near the window. He was deep in thought, I can tell. His eyes were fixated at the window and his left hand running through his hair. I started to walk towards him and when he saw me. He stood up smiling, pulling the chair in front of him, for me to sit. For an ass he seems to be a gentleman. I thought to myself.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen and your Isabella Swan." He said smiling warmly, handing his hand for me to shake.

Well, this is awkward. Giving him a tentative smile. I grabbed his hand to shake. Then it hit me.

"How did you know my whole name?" I inquired, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Well... Uhm.. Uh Alice?" He said, almost sounding like a question.

"Huh!" Was my smart reply, not knowing what to say next.

After the awkward introduction, We sat both quietly looking at the menu. Until a busty blonde waitress walked toward us. From the corner of my eye I see her eyeing Edward with great lust. She even popped her twins out, not that it needs more popping out. It looks like it's going to spill from her button down any minute. Jeez! What a whore! I don't remember myself being like that when I was waiting tables. Satisfied with her look she then proceeded towards us.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. Are you ready to order?" She purred, looking at Edward. Was she a cat? No. So why is she purring? Is that supposed to be sexy or some shit.

Wait! What? Did she just acknowledge him and not me? How rude! I was about to say something but Edward beat me to it. He looked into my eyes then talked.

"You should ask my beautiful date first. I'll have what she wants." He said smiling thoughtfully at me.

I blushed at his words and can't help but smile back at him. Jacob never stood up for me like this. He would just say that, I'm being silly and just to let it go. But Edward is different. He cares.

I looked at Jessica the waitress, for a moment. Her expression was priceless. Her eyes were bulge out because of what Edward said.

"Yes we are. We will have 2 classic eggs benedict and 2 blizzard coffee." I told her smiling smugly at her.

Take that Bitch! His with me! After taking our order she scurried off.

We carried on an easy conversation while waiting for our order. He looks so handsome wearing a light blue button down shirt paired with dark denim pants. And oh my! His bronze hair looks sexier than before, If it was even possible. My crush on him is slowly intensifying. I know It's not right, yet. I have to be careful for my own sake. And that I will do.

"So uhm, What are your real intentions to me? What are you doing really?" I asked bluntly.

He looked surprised at my bluntness. But he quickly hid it and calmed himself down. Wow! Can you say whiplash?

"Can I call you Bella?" He asked. I nodded. "To be truthful, I can't stay away from you. You took my breath away Bella." He said.

I blink a couple of times, stunned. Did he just say, What I think he just said? My heart is beating fast as his words sunk into my head. I can't believe that _**Pretty Eyes **_feels that way about me. Its too good to be true.

"What's the matter? Am I too forward to your liking?" He asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes!" I whispered yelled at him. "I mean you don't even know me that well. Why would you say that?"

"Tell me you didn't like what I said." He challenged, looking all serious.

Where is he going with this? He raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to respond.

I huffed at him, feeling defeated. "Okay fine! I did like it. But wh-"

Before I could finish, he cut me off. "See! I knew you'd like it" He said, smiling proudly. Arrogant bastard! I glared at him.

"Look. I know your just trying to be protective of yourself. I get that. A random guy you just met at Coffee came running to where you are is a bit creepy, Trust me I know. It's just that I'm really interested in you. I've never been this way before." He said dazzling me with his word, yet again.

I want to believe him so badly. But I don't know anything about this guy. Well, besides his name. _That's what dates are for! My inner self scolded at me. _He seems genuine so far but their just something about him I can't put my finger on.

Before I could say anything else. Jessica came back with our order. She wasn't her cocky self anymore. She silently handed out our order and went back to waiting tables. I gently sipped at my cup of blizzard coffee savouring the taste. Damnit! This is what you call good coffee. I wonder if Edwards lips taste good as this. Woah! Sudden topics change. Bella really? You can't even think straight whether or not your going to give this a chance but your already jumping to kissing him. Very lady like. What is this guy doing to me?

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked all of a sudden.

I was smiling? Busted! I thought to myself.

"Oh! Uhm this coffee taste great. That's all." I squeaked.

He smiled at me. Shaking his head side to side trying to hide his laughter.

Way to be weird Bella!

We ate in silence. Sharing stolen smiles, smirks and giggles at each other. My mind was too clouded to form a coherent conversation with him. And I was thankful that he didn't push me too. I needed to sort out a few things first before I get to know him fully. It might be harsh on his side, for me to be a bitch to him. But I just needed time. I don't want to rush in a relationship again- given the thought if he wanted one. You know the saying; Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice shame on me. Well if there is someone who's going to be fooled,

I'll do everything to not be _Me._

**AN: Two Chapters in one day! This is just a filler. I'm trying to wrap up all the remaining chapters. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW/FAVORITE BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Don't know much about your life._  
_Don't know much about your world, but_  
_Don't want to be alone tonight,_  
_On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past, and_  
_I don't have a future figured out._  
_And maybe this is going too fast._  
_And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_But what do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
_What do you say,_  
_What do you say?_

_I just want to start again,_  
_And maybe you could show me how to try,_  
_And maybe you could take me in,_  
_Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

**_Take Chances by Celine Dion_**

Two days have past since the brunch with Edward. I thanked him profusely for everything he'd done. I made sure that all the efforts he did, didn't go to waste. I also told Edward that I was sorry, for all the trouble that Alice had gotten him into. But he told me not to worry.

_Flashback_

_"Edward thank you for the brunch. And I'm really sorry you had to go through all the troubles. I just really need time." I told him, smiling warmly._

_He put his hand on my arm making me shiver at his touch. "Don't worry. All is good." Giving me his adorable crooked smile._

_We said our goodbyes to each other. I told him to enjoy his stay in New York. And that I will contact him when I am done with all the things that I have to sort. Just as I clamber inside the taxi he called out to me._

_"Bella!" He yelled. Turning my gaze at him. "Just so you know. I'll do this all over again." _

_That day, I went back to my hotel with a huge smile on my face._

_End of Flashback_

Smiling to that thought. I was able to clear my head. Well, not right away. In the past few days, Alice hovered over me, fishing for stories about my brunch with Edward. I told her everything that happened because their was no way I can escape Alice's inquisition. She will berate me constantly until she gets what she wants. Spoiled little pixie. I also checked in with my mom and dad. Told them that everything was going well here in New York. Leaving out the part about Edward. I can't have them on my back all of a sudden. So I opted to remain quiet about that one in the meantime.

After that she took me shopping - mostly for her. We went around Soho, Chinatown, Tribeca, Chelsea and even the plain Manhattan Mall. _"Shopping is a Need" _that's what Alice tells me when I started to whine on how unnecessary all this shopping escaped we have been doing. My feet were about to fall off my legs if this will continue. Thank God! The next day she just opted to go on broadway to watch a show.

Guess what show? Yep! Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Alice is so predictable at times. Watching it on t.v was not enough for her. So we went to broadway just to see the real thing. In truthful words, the broadway version of Breakfast at Tiffany's was really good.

Completing Alice's itinerary that she made. I am finally alone with my thoughts. So here I am holding a beer of Heineken in my hotel room sitting by the window, over looking Times Square.

"Okay Bella! You can do this." I cheered myself, downing the bottle of heineken.

_Do I like Edward?_

Yes! I may have a crush on him the first time I met him. Even though he was an ass that day. I can't deny that I felt something for him. And now that he showed up here, my crush intensified. I've known the guy for just a day and look at what happened now. What more if I got to know him better. I'm in big trouble. So my final answer is a big fat _YES_.

_About the stunt he pulled?_

I was swooned! If you wouldn't count the freaking out part. I was really swooned. He came here because of Me! How many guys can you expect to do that for just some random girl? Not likely. I feel so honoured.

_But is it real?_

I think it's for real. Sort of? Any lovesick man would pull a stunt like that just to prove that they care. Wait! Lovesick? Did I just call out the word love? No, stop it Bella! Your moving way to fast. Scratch out, Love! That's like sick. Hope that makes sense.

_Does he like me?_

I'd like to think that he does. Why else would he bother doing all these, If his just playing with me. And he said it himself! He can't stay away from me, that I took his breath away. Those wore the sweetest words that was ever said to me.

My thoughts were pulled off as my doorbell rings. If it was Alice she would have knocked or yelled. I wasn't expecting any visitor, so who could that be? I stood up putting the almost empty bottle of heineken in the table. I was surprised as I open the door, a Bellboy was standing holding a bouquet of lilies and a letter encased in an envelope.

"Delivery for Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"Uh..Yeah? That's me." I replied to him.

He gave me the lilies and the letter. Then went his way. I closed my door and went to my bed to sit. I hold the lilies to my nose sniffing the amazing smell. Holding the lilies close to me, A smile grazed my face. Whoever gave this got my favourite flower right. I always adored lilies since I was a kid. My dad would come home after work always holding a set of lilies for me and my mom. It was the best tradition we had.

My heart started to beat fast as I took the letter for me to open. I closed my eyes and prayed. "Please let it be not from Alice." I mumbled.

What? Alice pulls different kinds of stuffs and pranks. You never know with her fickle mind. I took a deep breath and ripped the envelope open. Scanning through the letter, my breathing hitched as I read contents of the letter.

**_We're all a little weird. _**

**_And life is weird. _**

**_And when we find someone_ _whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into_ _mutual weirdness and call it love._**

**_Let's be weird together._**

**_Yours Edward_**

I stare dumbfoundingly at the letter. I can't fathom what he just written. His words are cutting straight to my heart especially at the mention of the word _Love._ That made my mind do a 360 degree turn. God! What am I supposed to do?

I blew out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I need Alice, ASAP! She's the only person I know who can help me.

I picked up my half empty heineken and dranked it all up with just one sip. Getting another from the bar with the letter in my hand, I sprinted toward my door and headed out to Alice's room.

I knocked. She opened and let me in. I walk straight to her bed planting my face down.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

"Whu-ut?" I asked, moving my face sideways to look at her.

"Give me that beer! You're going to spill it all over my bed!" She said, snatching the beer from my hands.

I huffed at her. "What's going on?" She asked, running her hand to my back while sitting beside me. That feels good.

I didn't answer her. Instead I shoved the letter to her lap. She took it from me, I got up, grabbed the beer from her and went to sit at the chair near the window. Just as I was about to sip my heineken. Alice screamed.

" .God"

I rolled my eyes at her and continued to nurse down my heineken. Why is it that Edward knows the exact words to make me feel all jittery. His words went straight to my heart making my mind go on overdrive. That's why I'm here now with Alice, trying to seek her opinion like a lost puppy. I didn't want to do something stupid. I've been known for being a klutz which every people know that its cousin is Stupidity. I can never be too careful.

Alice stood up and started pacing. Here we go.

"He wrote down in the end "Let's be weird together"." She says. Then stopped pacing looking at me with a huge smile plastered on her face. "That is so sweet!" She raved.

I smiled back at her. Walking back to the bed to sit. "I know right!" I told her. "I mean when I read the letter it was like he knows me too well already. Shit like those gets to me, you know that." I ran my fingers to my hair, hoping to calm myself. "He even got the flowers right!"

I maybe a tad excited about a bunch of flowers and a letter. But those things really get to me. From the countless romance books and novels that I read. I was bound to pick up a trait from the fictional characters. Particularly the ones who gets easily swooned with sweet words and writings. Damn you! Jane Austen!

"So, what do you think Bella?" Alice asked.

_Take chances!_ My inner self told me yet again.

"Take Chances." Was all I said.

**AN: When you love what you are doing, its enough to finish what you started. BTW the quote about being Weird together is from Robert Fulghum :)  
**

**Thanks to 2umath, feiybi.k and moonlessnte for favouriting You, Me and Money! Mwaah!**

******PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_I long for something simple_  
_I long for something real_  
_Will this heart heal?_  
_Oh all my life been searchin'_  
_It feels like I'm still lookin'_  
_Oh I can feel..._

_And though I'm in a crowded room_  
_But I feel lonely now_  
_I know you're on your way_  
_Though I don't see you now_  
_So Cupid take your aim and open fire_

_Darlin' if you hold me, take it slowly, I_  
_will let your love walk in_  
_Yes I will let your love come in_  
_Darlin' I grow weary_  
_Please won't you save me_  
_I've closed too many doors_  
_But I wanna let your love walk in_  
_tonight_

**_Let your love walk in by Paloma Faith_**

I was ready, I think. After the talk with Alice I have decided to call Edward. It was now or never. I can't let the past misdemeanours to keep making up an appearance to my life and just cower away like the pussy that I was. Scrolling down to my contacts to find Edward's number I pressed dial.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Bella?" He answered quietly. But of course he knows it's me because of the little pixie devil.

"Hi, Edward. I.. I uhm got the lilies and the letter. Thank you." I said softly. Gosh Why am I so freaking flustered when talking to him.

"Your welcome, Bella. I hope you liked it." He said. How come when he says my name it feels so right. Gah! Put your head back in the matter, Bella.!

"I did actually. That's why I called." I paused. "Is your offer still up?" I asked.

Please say yes.

"Really?" He said surprised. That made me smile. It means his just as nervous as me.

"Uh huh." Was all I said.

I heard shuffling in the background, sounds like his jumping. For what? For joy? Just because I'm going to go out with him? My ego is getting bigger I can feel it.

"That's amazing! I'll pick you up at your hotel. Text me the details." He sounded so enthusiastic, I like it.

"Uhm Edward? Where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He said

Oh no! I hate surprises. But I don't want to spoil anything that his planning. Guess I have to suck it up.

I sighed. "Okay! But no funny business." I warned him.

He chuckled. "Trust me. I'll see you tomorrow. Dress comfortably. Bye Bella."

With that he hanged up. Pulling my shit together, I texted Edward what hotel I'm staying at. Feeling a little giddy about my date tomorrow. I made a girly squeal! Yes, I know I'm pathetic sue me! I know I can be a little hot then cold all of a sudden. But I'm just human. I make mistakes, I feel emotions that can affect the things I do. And in this case, Me agreeing to go out on a date with Edward. I can't fight the pull between us anymore. I'll just go ahead and take chances. Have a bite of the forbidden apple. This might be my lucky day.

The next day I woke up early to pound on Alice's door for a change. I needed her help to try and make myself presentable for my date with Edward. Alice was so excited for me and told me to relax and she'll handle all the rest. I thanked her for being the most awesome Best Friend any girl could ever have. She's a god sent from heaven, as well as the devil's advocate all rolled into one. I'm such a lucky bitch!

After and hour of mini fashion show and a simple make up session. I'm finally headed out where Edward is currently waiting for me. When I got outside, I saw him leaning at the wall looking gorgeous as ever. He was wearing a dark denim jean, a fuck hot leather jacket and a white band shirt underneath it. I'm pretty sure my mouth is hanging open from checking him out because some bystanders are giving me a stink eye. Not giving a care to them, I went back to ogling Edward. I still cannot fucking believe that this god like creature is here for me. Suddenly I feel underdressed not worthy to walk side by side with him. I was wearing black jeans, a white button down shirt and black heeled boots. No turning back now.

Taking a deep breath I walk towards him slowly taking my time, so I don't psyched myself out too much. As if sensing I was approaching he looked at my way and smiled that dazzling crooked smile that can make you all wanton. I returned his crooked smile with a smile of my own and my signature involuntary blush.

"Hi." I said, way too excitedly. Nice going, Bella! Weirdo!

"Hi to you too, Bella." His voice sounding all velvety. I just want to wrap myself up with him. "You look amazing."

Aw shucks! I tucked in my chin to hide my evil blush that's creeping up on my face yet again from his heartwarming compliment.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, touching my arm to grab my attention.

I peeked at him through my lashes ad breathlessly told him "Yeah". I ran my hand to my hair trying to regain my composure. Satisfied with my answer. Edward ushered me to a black sedan parked infront of the Marriot Hotel. Ever the gentleman, from the last time. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it as soon as I got settled in. He then proceeded to climb in the driver seat.

This car is pretty sleek. It's a big upgrade from my red pick up, which all of a sudden I miss terribly. I hope Renee didn't try to impound it while I'm gone.

When Edward revved up the car, I can't help but say "Wow". That earned a chuckle from him. I playfully glare at him, crossing my arms on my chest.

"I bet you like the car." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him. Which I hope he figures out that I was saying yes to his question.

"Good!" He shot me a crooked smile. "I requested this specially for you."

"Why?" I asked. God! I'm being monosyllabic when talking to him. I'm putting my English degree to shame.

Edward side glance at me and said. "Because a girl like you only deserves perfection."

I smiled widely at him. I am so screwed. I am addicted to Edward Cullen's words.

**YMAM-YMAM-YMAM-YMAM**

Thirty minutes later, We stopped in front of International House of Pancakes or IHOP. Is this his big gesture on wooing me? I'm not complaining, I fucking love IHOP! There pancakes are to die for! I basically grew up at the IHOP in Panorama City. Mom was a lousy cook before she started taking cooking lessons. So every morning we all went to IHOP for breakfast. That went on till I was 15. I tried not to over analyze this. It's kinda sweet that he brings me here. If he would have known about my love for IHOP he'd be smiling widely for taking me to a place that feels like home to me. I value the little things. My dad has always thought me that. Good things comes from small packages.

Edward parked the car and escorted me inside IHOP. We sat across each other in the booth. The waitress got our order and went her way.

At first we fell into an uncomfortable silence. I didn't know what to say to him or ask him. Mainly because I was so damn nervous around him. Thank god he was the one to break the silence first. Edward suggested we play a round of twenty questions to break the ice. I eagerly agreed to his suggestion.

Edward asked me basic things about my life. If I was still in studying, What course did I take up, Who was my favourite author and book. I gladly answered him by telling him my favourite author was Jane Austen. As per the book I fell in love with Count of Monte Cristo. After that Edward asked me all about the other books that I liked. He might have seen the glitter in my eyes when I mentioned those. I take my literature, seriously. It was good to know that he shares the same interest as me. Or even it's just for pretending, I think his trying to get on my good side.

When our was served. I flipped the topic towards him. Asking him things he asked me. I found out that he didn't graduate from med school. Instead he took time to finish some business first. I got curious and ask him as to what is more important than finishing his studies. But he just shrug it off, saying "There are more important things than that." I just smiled at him too scared to tick him off. Obviously, it was a sensitive topic for him. Continuing our conversation, He says he loves music. That his a huge Kings of Leon fan. Luckily I was a die hard fan too. I told him how Cold Dessert was my anthem for myself. He asked why and I just shrug it off just like he did when he dodge the earlier conversation we had. I was not about to tell that it was because my asshole of an ex boyfriend dumped me to be a part of the army. I don't need his pity or a weird lecture about it. He seems to grasp what my gesture meant so he continued on telling me that his favourite music also composed of 80's, 60's and classic songs. It was nice knowing we seem to like the same things. Jake and I were the opposite. He'd be screaming at me when I play KOL loud on my pick up because he says their just a couple of "Hillbilly's" that we should listen to Screamo songs which by the way I loathed the most. I would make sure to give him a jab in the gut for bashing KOL even though he doesn't hurt. I still need to make a point.

After the wonderful breakfast at IHOP. Edward escorted me back inside the car doing the gentleman gesture he did earlier. A girl could get use to this, I smiled. Buckling myself in I waited for Edward to settle himself in and drive to our next destination.

"That was a great breakfast, Thank you." I told him, smiling.

"I'm glad. Ready for the next surprise?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I can't help but laugh at him. He is so freaking adorable. "Lay it on me." I replied sounding all tough, wiggling my eyebrows back at him.

We bursted out to laughter after that. It's so good to laugh. Being with Edward is relaxing, comforting and wonderful. Since we have broken the ice between us. We began to feel comfortable with each other. It was a good thing, I was slowly opening to the idea of him.

After what seems like an hour of driving, Edward parked the car in a parking lot of what seems to be an amusement park. Before I could ask questions. He was already out opening the door for me. He smiled at me that crooked smile I've grown to love and offered his hand for me to take. And I gladly took it.

When we got nearer to the park, my eyes bulge out soaking in the tower of rides. Damn! This amusement park is so nerve wracking. My fear of heights is kicking in. At the same time I feel so excited. Damn this lady hormones!

"Welcome to Coney Island." Edward said looking down at me.

"Wow." I grinned at him, biting my lower lip.

"Where to milady?" He asked doing a weird british accent, but sexy as hell.

Roaming my eyes around I tried to look for the most unterrifying ride they have. "I got it!" I exclaimed, using my left hand I pointed it to the direction of the tea cup ride. "We should ride that one."

He looked back at me trying to understand what I meant. "Seriously, Bella? That's for kids and pussies." He said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

I took my hand from his hold and put it on my hips. "What! You asked me. That's where I wanna ride." I pouted at him like a petulant child.

Sighing. "Ok. But!" He paused dramatically. I arched an eyebrow at him. "After that I get to pick next." He continued.

"Deal!" I replied. He smiled at me.

Before he could say another word I pulled him to the ticket booth. Edward protested when I was about to hand out money to pay for the ticket. I insisted to pay but then his face made this pissed off look. His emerald eyes hooded and jaw clenched meaning his not happy. So I sucked up my pride and gave him the sweetest smile I could muster and told him he could pay for it.

When we got the ticket we lined up at the Tea Cup ride and I can't help but laugh at Edward. He shot me a playful glare that made me laugh harder. Kids and their parents were looking at him confused as to why he was in line for the said ride. I can't blame them because Edward was a huge guy. It's unusual for a guy like him to be riding a kids ride. I can see his keeping his cool and I admire him for putting up with silly requests. Jacob wouldn't be caught dead in a ride like this. His always says his too manly for this kind of shit. Good thing Edward is nowhere near like him.

The tea cup ride was very amusing. I held Edward hands throughout the ride. That was his request so he can still feel that his a guy and not some pansy ass guy who had grown a vagina. God! This guy is hilarious.

After the ride he got to pick next. I think he was punishing me because we were currently inline towards the Cyclone Roller coaster. I'm sure that I am hyperventilating right now. Had you seen how high that shit is? And add up the how fast it can go. I think I'm going to puke by just thinking about it. I hugged myself trying to convince myself that it's just a ride.

All of a sudden, Edward pulled me so my back was at his chest. His arms around my shoulder and his head resting on my head. All the fear from the ride dissolved quickly. I let out a long sigh loving the way he was holding me now. We really stepped up, from a casual hold hands and conversation to this. I have a feeling that this day will end with a bang.

Riding the cyclone roller coaster was insane. It was a freaking adrenaline rush! For a second I though I'm going to go fly out from my sit. Thank god for, Edward. He held my hand till the ride finishes just like how I held his at the tea cup ride. I was pretty sure I was crashing his hands from my deadly grip. I was also screaming at the top of my lungs. But regardless it was so much fun! And I know why. It was because Edward was there with me.

Edward hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "See! That wasn't so bad." He said, lips pursed trying to look cute.

"Yeah, your right." I replied back.

We toured the rest of Coney Island after that. Riding from one ride to another. I was on a prowl for adrenaline rides. Edward laugh at my statement saying he turned me into a junkie which I thanked him for because now I can cross of the fear of heights or basically every fear I had. Spending time with him made me feel like I was a kid again, it was so uncomplicated. This is where I wanted to be and I now fully aware of it. No more doubts. I just had to pray that he feels the same way.

When my stomach growled. Edward and I went to a famous restaurant in Coney Island called Nathan's. The aroma of the place made my tummy growl more. I am going to eat till I'm full. I hope Edward doesn't mind a big eater.

"Hi! Welcome to Nathan's. What Can I get ya?" The waiter asked.

Edward looked at the menu for a moment before looking at me asking what I wanted.

"I'll have a Super Cheeseburger, Philly Cheesesteaks and a Crinkle cut french fries with bacon and cheese." I told the waiter.

He looked surprised at me as he jot down my order. He then turned to Edward who was sporting the same expression as the waiter. I narrowed my eyes at him and kick his leg under the table so he would knock off with the mocking. Edward then ordered the same as me.

"You sure have an appetite." He said looking smugly at me.

I huffed at him. "What? Can't I eat what I want. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No! I like a woman who can handle her meat." He winked.

While eating, we played another 20 question game to pass the time. He asked about Alice and how we met. He also asked about my parents. I told him that my parents were divorced. He flinched at that but I told him it was no problem. He even offered to drive me up in Rhode Island when I told him I was going to visit my dad. I said I'll think about it, that was sweet of him but Charlie won't be too happy if he saw Edward. Since I've kept my mouth shut about him when he called the other day. The questions from him flew by. From high school crushes, embarrassing moments to favourite colour. He asked it all, it was fun doing the 20 questions with him. Makes it look like he really is interested. But that came to a stop when asked the most dreaded question I was avoiding.

Edward cleared his throat and asked. "So, any ex-boyfriends I should know?"

Oh boy!

**AN: Okay, I am going to do this in parts. Since I think it's a bit too long. Part 2 will be Chapter 9! I'm thinking if I should make this an HEA or without HEA. What do you guys think?**

**Thank you too Ninasa1122 and Dipali for giving love to my Fanfic! :)**

******PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction_  
_I barely recognize my own reflection, no_  
_Scared of love but scared of life alone_

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby_  
_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_  
_But it's time for me to let it go_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_  
_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_  
_It must be time to move on now_  
_Without the fear of how it might end_  
_I guess I'm ready to love again_

_**Ready to love again by Lady Antebellum**  
_

_Edward cleared his throat and asked. "So, any ex-boyfriends I should know?"_

_Oh boy!_

My basic instinct told me to say No and just flat out lie. I don't want to bring up a bitter past of my life. Especially since I tried so hard to put it behind me. That was the most horrible thing I had to go through. Trust me, when the person you love tells you all kinds of bullshit just to let you down easy, you'd wish he would just rip the band aid off. Instead of sugarcoating it with lies and more lies. It was painful enough to know that his breaking up with you. Deep inside you know the reason why his doing it is because he needs to feel good about himself.

_"I can't make it work. The distance will tamper our relationship."_

_"I love you but love is just not enough. But I really do love you." _Seriously!?

_"I just need some space."_

_"I need to put my priorities first."_

_"It's not you, It's me."_

It's all cliche but it hurts. Being dumped is never good. That made me feel like I'm not worth it. And a whole lot of scared for myself. In the back of my mind, I should tell him the truth. Starting any kind of relationship that is tainted by deceit is never a good start. I needed to be honest.

I bit on my lower lip and tried to make eye contact at Edward. "Yes. But it's just one."

"Care to elaborate?" He pushed the question.

His so different from other guys. Other guys wouldn't want to know the sappy sad story about your past lovers. But Edward surprises me all the time. He definitely is not like the other guys. He cares in his own weird way.

"You know boy meets girl they fell in love. Boy leaves girl behind for something more important. And Bam! Girl is now single." I shrugged. I tried to elaborate it for him. But I really can't go into details right now.

He clapped his hands dramatically. "Very good elaboration, good thing you still graduated with an English degree." he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Enough about me, tell me who's your best friend. And tell me about your parents as well." I asked him trying to divert the questions.

"I'll answer that but first, Let me say this." He said cocking an eyebrow at me. I nodded for him to proceed. "He is an asshole for doing that to you. He doesn't deserve all the love you gave him. If I were him you will be always first priority. Bella you deserve only the best. Remember that." He said holding my right hand in his.

God! What did I do to deserve this amazing man in front of me. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

Before we get all too emotional he told me about his best friend Jasper Whitlock a tall lanky guy with dirty blonde hair and a helluva southern accent that could either get you swooned or irritated. He said that Jasper was working as a therapist in LA. He also said he was good at it too. Edward then said that his father died in Iraq. When I asked him how he ended up in Iraq he simply said he was serving for the army. When he retold me the story of his dad I can't help but let a tear slip in my eye. Which he quickly wiped with fingers saying it was ok because it was an honourable death. I can't imagine losing your own father without even getting to spend a lot of time with him. Edward was 9 when he died and most of his childhood his father Carlisle would only visit once or twice a year. Maybe that's why he was so eager to accompany me to my dad's. I made a mental note to say yes to his generous offer later. When I asked him about his mom, his eyes sparkled immediately. He can't stop gushing over Esme- his mom. He said she was the most awesome mother anyone could have. Every step of the way she was there to support him to be able to live his dreams. Esme is an interior designer who is residing in the outskirts of LA. Even though I don't know Esme yet. I think she's an amazing mother to Edward. It isn't a joke raising a son alone. Based from my mom's experience I can tell it took all of Esme's bravery and love for Edward to be the best mother he can have.

When we got finished at Nathan's it was almost twilight. I didn't even notice the time goes by so fast. Talking to Edward made me oblivious of my surrounding. Pulling me out of my thoughts was Edwards hand constantly tugging my arm.

"What?" I asked him.

"I have one more surprise for you." He said, smiling widely.

"Ok. Lead the way, Sir." Gesturing my hands in front of me so he can proceed.

Edward led me to a ride called Brooklyn Flyer. We stood in line to guarantee us a spot.

"Bella wait here. I'll be back." He said and quickly walked away.

I tried to look for him as he walk away towards the crowd. Where is he going? I hope as hell his not going to leave me alone here. Ten minutes passed he finally came back.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

"Mother nature called." He said, smiling evilly.

I shoved him away from me. "Eew! Cullen! Gross." I giggled.

Before he could retaliate we where called to hop on the ride next. As we descend up, Edward took my hand and held it against his. All the way up he kept circling his thumb on the back of my hand making me feel shivers. He chuckled silently. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"You see that, Bella?" He asked, pointing at the something at what seems to be a beautiful view of New York.

I nodded.

"That's the Manhattan Skyline." He said.

I squinted my eyes to see what he means. As the Manhattan Skyline came into clear view. I was mesmerised, It looks so amazing. I can almost see the whole Manhattan from where we are. Edward knew I would like it here that's why he said it was the last surprise. This guy is really out to get me. Doing things that he knows I will appreciate dearly. Seconds later twilight was in full view. The amazing Manhattan Skyline became more mesmerizing as it already was. Because of the twilight the sky turned to colorful colours consisting of a deep shade of blue and a hint of pink. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

I looked at Edward with glassy eyes trying to fight my tears. This is too perfect too surreal. He looked back at me smiling thoughtfully. This man is the most wonderful man I have ever met. I opened my mouth to try and thank him but nothing comes out. I was speechless with what he did.

My heart started pounding loudly in my chest as Edward put his hand on the back of my neck and pull me towards his face. This is it. His going to kiss me. And I will let him be.

Edwards lips touched my lips and it felt like a hundred of fireworks started flashing. He tastes divine, it was perfect. He kissed me liked he needed this. Without thinking twice I kissed him back with equal passion. My fingers creeped up his neck and I slide it to his sex hair that I've been fantasizing. Damnit! His sex hair is so soft. He moaned at what I did. It made me kiss him with more fervour. He was about to slip his tongue to mine when we heard someone clearing their throat.

God! How embarrassing. I tried to push my head to Edward's neck to hide my blush. Everything is perfect. Why did the ride have to end so fast.

"Ride's over." The guy said.

"Yeah. Yeah we know." Edward says, unbuckling me then him from the sit.

Before heading to the parking lot, Edward stilled me and took my hand. I was confused as to what he was doing but before I could ask. He grabbed something from his back pocket. It was a box.

Oh god! What the fuck is in there?

"Bella I bought you this." He said.

I gasped as he opened the box and their I could see a beautiful silver mini heart bracelet. It was simple but absolutely beautiful. I looked at him smiling as he put on the bracelet on my left hand. As he finished putting it on me I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him.

"Thank you. I love it." I murmured to him.

Edward was so thoughtful and I couldn't have ask for more. This was by far the best date ever. And one way to end it.

I took his face to my hand and lowered his lips to mine. _I kissed him! _

This kiss was slow and full of passion. One that you can't mistake for lust. It was a kiss of appreciation. We slowly stopped the kiss and Edward leaned his forehead to mine. He smiled the crooked smile I've grown to love.

"Your welcome." He says.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and kept me close as we headed out to the parking lot. I peeked at him as we were walking and I can see he has a shit eating grin plastered on his face. I smiled at that. He liked it just like I did. And that was enough for my heart to learn to love again.

**AN: I just read Making Memory of Us by AngelGoddess1981 you should go on and read it too! It's so great I can't help but cry while reading it.  
**

**********PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Couldn't feel much better_  
_Than the way_  
_I feel tonight_  
_Feel like I_  
_Could live forever_  
_Feel like I_  
_Could fly_  
_When I thought_  
_I'd get it wrong, yeah_  
_You somehow_  
_Make things right_

_That's the way_  
_You make me feel_  
_Better than_  
_I've ever known it_  
_Better than_  
_It's ever been_  
_I can't seem_  
_To control it, no_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_Like the sun coming up_  
_In the morning_  
_Like holding the world_  
_In your hands_  
_In a way I could_  
_Never imagine, yeah_  
_The way you_  
_Make me feel_

_I couldn't feel much better_  
_Than when_  
_I'm here with you_  
_You make everything_  
_Seem so easy_  
_I'm telling you the truth_  
_You never try_  
_To please me_  
_But somehow_  
_You always do_

_**The way you make me feel by Ronan Keating**_

They say when life gives you lemon, make lemonade. With the things going in my life I intend to make the most out of that lemon. My date with Edward yesterday was by far the most fun I have ever had in the history of dates that I've experienced. Edward was thoughtful, funny, adventurous and romantic. He really thought about everything. From the amazing breakfast at IHOP to the breathtaking view of the Manhattan Skyline. Add up a cherry on top when Edward kissed me! Our date was perfect indeed.

When I came back to the hotel. Alice was already at my door waiting for me. I gushed to her all the things we did and how perfect Edward is. She couldn't agree more. Alice suggested that he should meet Edward too.

"I need to verify him." Alice says while flipping through the channels on the t.v.

"Why? You'd talk to him already, Ali."

"We did but that, Doesn't mean I know him that well. And besides I have a right to meet the guy who captured my best friends heart. " She said cooly.

I tried to think for a second if It was a wise idea to let Edward succumb to the inquisition of Mary Alice Brandon. I wouldn't want him to run screaming for the hills just yet.

"I have his number you know." She said priggishly.

Resistance is futile at this point. Might as well give in. On the good side I get to call Edward and make an excuse to see him again. He hasn't called me to make plans if ever he still wanted too.

"Fine. I'll call him later." I replied.

Alice shut the t.v off and looked at me. "Call him now, Bells. Tell him to meet us at Smith's Bar. 8pm sharp." Then headed out for the door.

"Evil little pixie!" I mumbled.

"I heard that!" She yelled and slammed my door shut.

Picking up my phone I quickly dialled Edward's number and waited patiently for him to answer. He answered on the third ring.

"Bella!" He answered cheerfully.

"Edward, hi. Are you free tonight?" I asked chewing my bottom lip to keep my cool. I don't want to sound too eager.

"For you? Always. What do you have in mind, milady." He said. I chuckled his british accent made an appearance.

"Well my dear Sir, Alice the evil little pixie wants to have drinks at this bar. And is expecting you to meet us there." I said doing a british accent of my own.

I heard him laugh. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No, you don't." I blurted quickly.

"Okay then drinks it is. Where exactly?" He asked.

"Smith's Bar. 8pm sharp." I replied to him.

"See you later then."

"Yeah."

"Bye Bella. I miss you." He said softly and hanged up.

I sighed heavily. I'm going to see him tonight! Can't wait to have my Edward fix.

_Several hours later._

Alice and I just arrived at the Smith's Bar. The place was packed. Apparently it was Karaoke night, it says so on the board sign by the window. This should be interesting.

"Bella text Edward already, ask him if his here." Alice groaned beside me.

"Okay. Don't get your panty in a twist." I huffed at her.

I was about to send a text to Edward when suddenly a velvet voice behind me said. "Who's panty is in a twist?"

I turned around and saw Edward smiling. My stomach flipped at the sight of him and I know for sure my cheeks are flushed from admiring him.

"Bella's"

"Nobody's"

Both Alice and I said at the same time. I glared at her.

"What?" She feigned innocence. And turned to Edward. "Edward so nice to see you again!"

"You too evil little pixie." Edward says, his eyes turning wide at Alice's reaction when he mentioned my nickname for Alice.

"God I'm sor-"

"Pssh! No, its fine. I'm used at hearing that from, Bells." Alice waved off.

Edward stood awkwardly first looking at me. I smiled at him giving him a look that It really was alright. "Ok." He said then turned to a man who had dirty blonde hair which I recognised as Jasper from his apt description of him the other day. "This is my friend Jasper. Jasper this is the beautiful Bella and the lovely Alice."

"Howdy Ma'am, Nice to meet you two, Jasper Whitlock's the name." Jasper said with a thick southern accent, handing his hand for us to shake. I gladly took it and Alice next.

"Hello to you too, Handsome." Alice said looking flirtatiously at Jasper. "Good save, Edward." Edward chuckled.

"Alice!" I hissed at her.

"What?" She smiled. "We better hurry up and put some alcohol on Bella's system to loosen her up." She winked at us, hooking her arms with Jasper as they saunter inside the bar. Edward and I towed behind them.

I am so embarrassed by Alice's behaviour. "Kill me now." I mumbled.

"Nah. I'll pass I pretty much want you alive." Edward joked, sliding his arms on my shoulder.

When we got in, Alice and Jasper was already settled in a booth. We sat across both of them. The Smith's pretty much rocked. They had a live band playing called Heaven and Earth. And may I add that their songs rocked. Looking at Edward he might have enjoyed the band's song because he was rocking his head to the music.

"Okay ladies, what would you like to drink?" Jasper asked.

"Ooh! I think we should start with Jack and Coke." Alice clapped.

"Jack and Coke it is." With that Jasper left headed for the bar.

Alice laid out her hands in front of her as if to start the inquisition. "Do you like, Bella?" She blurted out. I glared at her. What the fuck?

"Chill, Bella. I'm just getting to know the guy." She said to me then turned to look back at Edward. "So?"

Edward cleared his throat first then said. "I do. More than like actually." He said confidently smiling his famous crooked smile. "I like her so much it hurts." Clutching his chest dramatically as if in pain.

I smacked him right in the arm and we laughed. "What?" He gaped at me.

"I like him, Bella. Cocky but honest." Alice smiled.

I was about to smile but I think I felt Edward flinched at Alice's words. Before I could ask him if he was okay, Jasper came back with our drinks and a platter of food in hand.

The four of us chatted and drank and drank and drank. I couldn't remember the last time Alice and I consumed this amount of alcohol. I know for a fact I will suffer a massive hang over the next day. But nonetheless it was worth it because I get to spend sometime with Edward. And by the look on Alice's face she seemed she wouldn't mind too.

The smile on her face as she converse with Jasper was refreshing to see. It actually made my face lit up. She was never like this with other guys. I've been with her for a couple of double dates. And let me tell you a lot of times she was just quiet unless the guy talks to him. Alice had boyfriends but none of them last long. It's either they ended up because the guy was too dumb to hold up a conversation with her or the sex wasn't that good.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts. Deja Vu!

I cocked my chin at Alice and Jasper. "They seem to get along well." I told him.

"Guess it's a good thing I brought Jasper then, huh?" He said.

"You trying to pull some matchmaking skills, Cullen?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Jasper snapped his eyes at us. "Edward's got skills other than matchmaking." He said full of innuendo.

"Does that include oral skills?" Alice wondered.

Edward chuckled. "Oh I've got oral skills, alright. Want me to demonstrate?" He challenged.

"Enough with the dirty jokes." I said feeling uncomfortable. It's one thing that Alice and I does conversations like this but with Edward and Jasper present I don't think I can handle it. Is it me or is it getting hot in this bar all of a sudden?

Just when I thought everything will be okay. Edward leaned close to me, his hand grazing my cheek. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me. I was giddy in the inside and for sure my cheeks are flushed. I hope Ali and Jasper doesn't notice how Edward quickly dazzles me with the simple things he does. But if Edward was to kiss me, they'll definitely notice it.

"I'll show you my oral skills." Edward murmured

_Oh my god! _Here!? I'm hyperventilating now.

It was then that I heard Jasper's stifled laugh and Alice's surprised shriek. I broke Edward's gaze to me by quickly sipping my Jack. Slamming down my drink, Edward stood up and went his way to the stage. I was baffled. What was he doing? I can see he was talking to some guy but I don't know why.

Minutes later, Edward was settled in the center of the stage holding a guitar and a microphone. I looked at Jasper. He just smirked at me.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm dedicating this song to the most beautiful girl I've ever come across with, Bella Swan this is for you." Winking my way.

Oh my! He mentioned my name. My face feels like it's burning as the crowd tried to look for the girl who Edward just mentioned. I can see a few group of girls scowling. Maybe they thought Edward was a free guy. Sucks to be you bitches! He's mine.

"Haha! Bella's feisty tonight." Alice says to me laughing.

"Shit! I said out loud?"

"Yes Ma'am you did. But no worries. Your just marking what's yours." Jasper said smirking at me.

Mine? How? "He's not mine." I retorted.

"Trust me. He is. That guy is head over heels for you. He'll give himself to you even if you don't want too. " He says, winking at me.

"Oh Bella? I know your tipsy and all but remember 'mouth filter'." Alice added.

Did Jasper mean it? I hope he does.

As Edward begins to play, the crowd fell silent. His fingers confidently stroking the strings of the guitar was the only sound you can hear inside the bar. I knew he love music but I didn't know that he _loves_ it that much, that he knows how to play the guitar.

Edward's voice filled the room as he sang. Holy shit! Not only does he play the guitar he also sings! He has one of the most amazing voice I have ever heard. Clearly there's more to Edward than I thought. He is obviously Perfect. _Too perfect_.

_What day is it_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up, and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_

Just as he was about to sing the chorus he chose that moment to stare at my eyes. My breathing hitched as I gaze at his green emerald eyes. He was singing for me. I grinned at him, my heart pounding uncontrollably. _  
_

_'Cause it's you and me_  
_And all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me_  
_And all the other people_  
_And I don't know why_  
_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Why are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me_  
_And all of the people people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me_  
_And all other people_  
_And I don't know why_  
_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_  
_That I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me_  
_And all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why_  
_I can't keep my eyes off of you and me_  
_And all the other people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all the other people_  
_And I don't know why_  
_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

Edward finishes the song and I can't help but let a tear drop from eye. My whole body and mind was garnering too much emotion that I can only handle before I explode- Plus I was also a little bit tipsy from the alcohol we've been consuming. The song he chose, how he sang it was like a bullet straight to my heart. My emotions are all over the place. Next thing I knew I was sobbing really hard.

"Bells! Are you ok?" Alice asked rushing to my side.

"Uhuh! Th..tha..t wa..s" I trailed off. My sobbing was empowering my ability to speak.

"Edward man, look at what you did to Bella." I heard Jasper said.

I tried to look where Edward was but because of my sobbing fest. My eyes were all glassy I can't put them to good use. I feel so pathetic for crying, He'd think I'm sort of weirdo.

"No you're not. And I happen to like weirdo's." Edward said. I felt him wrap his arms around me pulling me to his chest. God! Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did, Bells. You should have listened to me earlier when I told you about having a 'mouth filter' " Alice said and I heard them giggle.

I tried to peel myself off of Edward to face the giggling people. But Edward had a tight grip on me, so instead I talked to them while my face was buried on Edward's chest. They clearly heard me the first time I accidentally talked. So what the hell!

"Ugh!" I grumbled making them laugh more. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I hear Edward asked.

"You know for this." I said gesturing my hands to myself. I was clearly a sloppy mess and this was not the ideal situation I would want Edward to know about me. I'm a cry baby but mostly I keep it to myself. Only my close friends and family knows that about me. I didn't want to scare him off. Who would want a girlfriend who's a cryer? No one.

"Stop that. I kinda like it that I made you cry." Edward said.

What? I pushed his chest with more force than before so I could look at him. Did he just say he liked the fact that I cried? I should be jumping for joy because atleast someone understood me when it comes to my crying woos. But what got my attention was does he like to make girls or me to cry? Why would he liked that?

"Shit! No Bella. I didn't mean it like that." He said.

Jasper stood and offered his hand to Alice which she gladly took then turned to us. "Real smooth, Cullen." He said chuckling. "I'm going to take this pixie to dance. And you" He pointed to Edward. "fix this."

Then they left and headed out to dance. I kept my glare at Edward. He better explain it because I'm confused as hell.

"Bella, what I meant was I liked that you cried because it meant I did something right. I was actually aiming for you to be head over heels. I think you crying was just a proof that you were just as I am." Edward said looking at my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked forcefully.

He sighed. "Yes! I swear. I would never make you cry purposely and do something stupid for you to cry."

"Okay. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch." I apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, Bella." He says, running his hands on my arm bringing me closer to him and kissing my forehead assuring me that everything is fine.

And just like I was mesmerized yet again by Edward Cullen.

**AN: I suck big time lol. Gah! I was so busy trying to create my Kristen Stewart wardrobe that I forgot that I have a Fanfic to write. I won't be meeting my deadline soon.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**************PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_All along it was a fever_  
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_  
_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_  
_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_  
_It's not just something you take, it's given_  
_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_  
_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone_  
_Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving_  
_Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay, stay_  
_I want you to stay, ohhh_

_Stay by Rihanna_

Looking back from my pre Edward life. I was a wreck, for months I didn't talk to people including Alice and my mom. They were so worried about me because of the whole break up with Jacob. But I can't look at them, the pity in their eyes were always there. They were the constant reminder of my pain that's why I chose to look away and isolate myself.

I was heart broken. My heart was shattered to pieces when Jacob broke up with me. I tried to push him to not do it. I gave him different kinds of scenarios were I know we can still both keep our relationship. Hell! I even gave him a print out copy of my research. I was _that_ desperate to still be with him despite everything. I didn't know if it was because I loved him or the fact that I was used to _us._ We'd been together for so long that I may have painted myself with him growing old living in a white picket fence. With our future babies running around the backyard.

I'm pathetic, I know. But when you get used to be with someone for that long you'd think everything was supposed to end with like that. I was naive clearly. I thought he wanted the same. I assumed wrong. I wasn't trying to make Jake _stay_. He could just up and go do the duties that he needed to do. I was simply coaxing him to keep our relationship as it is. In the hopes of maybe someday, my delusional thoughts would come true.

Truth be told it's hard to make someone be interested in you. I think it's pure luck when Jacob and I got together. We didn't really have anything in common. Our love for movies was the only thing we got going. Those wore the times that we really bonded and enjoyed each others company. And also Jake is a great guy he cares for me. He might have act like a douche when he tried to claimed me infront of other guys but I think that was sweet of him. Even though not a lot of guys does take interest in me. I was plain old Bella. Nothing interesting about me.

I swore off that I will not push myself again to stoop that low. Like what I did for Jake. I begged him with all my life still I was rejected. I deserve everything that was good in this world. And that I plan to get. Days to turned to months. I was still bummed out but not too depressed anymore. I learned how to keep things to myself and just go on with my life. I didn't want to be "_fragile bella_" anymore. I turned myself into a mean machine. Avoiding guys like a plague. It worked for me so far.

But that all changed when Edward Cullen came into my life. I was skeptical about him at first but the time I got to spend with him in New York was just pure bliss. He and Jasper were nothing but awesome companions. Two days after the meeting at The Smith's, the four of us were inseparable. We toured New York like we were on fire. From one location to another, we didn't think twice. Everything is a must see. Alice and Jasper seemed to get along so well than I expected that night in the bar. She was smitten I could tell. Just like how smitten as I was with Edward.

Speaking of Edward, we are currently on our way to my dad's. Charlie lives in Charlestown, Rhode Island. I was pretty excited to see my dad. I haven't seem him since my graduation. This 2 day trip was an awesome idea to spend time with Charlie. I have already planned the itinerary in my head. But since Edward tagged along, all my plans was to be revised soon. I don't know how I will introduce Edward to Charlie. God knows my dad will freak out at the sight of him. I guess I really haven't thought about the whole "_Edward tag along thing_".

_You think!? _My mind scolded at me.

Well, I still have an hour to think about a plan, right?

In my head I have the whole scenario played out. I would knock on Charlie's door surprising him. Hugging the hell out of him and complementing him on how good he looks. I will also gush about how amazing his house his. Also making a little white lie about me wanting to come live with him if he would like. That would be a kicker. My dad has been bugging me to come live with him ever since he and mom divorced. But I couldn't abandon my mom and Sunny Los Angeles is much more of a good place than Gloomy Rhode Island. Anyway, while my dad is overwhelmed with all the attention I'm giving to him I will surely mellow out his heart. And then after that I will drop the bomb about Edward. I would introduce him as my close friend that I met in New York. Why? Well because for one I didn't know what our status relationship is. He hasn't talked to me about if I wanted to be his girlfriend. And I was not going to assume anything for the fear of rejection. Charlie would still make a fuzz about him but he won't have proof that we are dating since we just met.

I smirked at that my plan. Not too bad.

"What are you smirking at?" Edward asked.

I side glanced at him and he smiled at me. "Well, I was thinking how I would introduce you to Charlie." I said truthfully.

"Oh, so how do you plan it?"

"I was thinking I'd hide you in the car in the mean time while I make sure my dad isn't armed with his guns." I joked.

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt. Making my body jerk forward. Thank God! For seat belts! My heart beated rapidly, I tried to slow it down by breathing in and out. Then I turned my head to Edward. I could see he was holding the steering wheel to tight because his knuckles were turning white. His eyes were fixed at the road ahead us and his jaw clenched. What the hell!

"Jesus, Edward! What the fuck?" I yelled at him. Still breathing heavily.

He turned his body to me but still holding on to the steering wheel. "Gu..guns?" He stuttered.

Oh my god! Seriously I was just joking him about Charlie being armed.

"Just because of guns you acted like that! Edward! You could have hit something or gotten us killed." I said irritably at him.

I'm not blaming the guy. Guns are pretty intimidating specially if loaded with ammo. I waited for him to respond. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed just like I did when I try to calm myself down.

"Bella, don't be so dramatic. I knew we weren't going to hit anything." I rolled my eyes too him.

"Your the one to talk about being dramatic! Ugh!" I huffed. Trying to get the seatbelt off me.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see! I'm trying to take this fucking seatbelt off of me!" I glared at him.

Edward took my hand to his and steady it. I looked at him irritated for stopping me. I don't want to stay another minute in this car if his going to be an ass.

"Stop. I'm sorry, Bella. I just was caught off guard." He says, fumbling with my fingers. Gah! He looks so cute. "Forgive me?" He says, giving me his best pout that I just seen now. Seriously! He looks so damn cute. I couldn't resist that but I have to remain strong.

I look him in the eye and see that he is truly sincere. Sincerity + Pouting = irresistible charm. I shake my head I am so screwed. I cannot resist him.

"Your forgiven." I smiled at him.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked.

I nod.

"Uhm. Does your dad really own a gun?" He said seriously.

"Yeah. his Chief of Police in Charlestown." I said simply.

"WHAT!" His eyes widened. "You never told me that!"

"Relax, Edward it's just my dad." I soothed him. "Why? Would it be a big deal?" I asked.

He doesn't answer me. My heart sanked. Oh god! He didn't want to be with me because of this. I assumed that it's not gonna bother him. How could I be so stupid! Gah! This is what happens when my heart goes on overdrive.

_ Stupid! Stupid!_ I berated myself.

He took his hand to his hair and started fisting it. I know his going to say "I'm sorry, Bella it won't work out. Bye" from the actions his doing. Better get myself ready for rejection then. I wouldn't have the chance to get to know him more or even be his girlfriend and it sucks. Atleast I get to spend a few days with him. That was the most happiest days of my life. I sighed heavily waiting for his dreaded response. But the words he spoke next was not what I was expecting.

"Bella if I die. I want you to know that I really like you no matter what." He said to me, looking all serious.

I tried to keep my laughter from erupting because I could see how scared he really is. Clearly I forgot to mention to him that specific detail. I didn't think it mattered since he was so eager to accompany me in coming to see my dad. I nodded at him and pulled him to hug. That made him relax a bit and I was glad that he did. I was so scared that he'll runaway.

After a minute of composing, Edward put the car back on drive and we headed out to Charlestown. The rest of the drive was quiet but comfortable we talked bits and pieces about music. It soothed us both which is good because we were nearing Charlie's house.

I can't help but think how Edward and I fought earlier. It's like we were already a couple having our first fight. I can say it feels right. Not the fighting, but on how we handled it. We may be pissed at first but with a little encouragement from each other we made it work. I didn't have to begged for him to stay. But with what I am feeling about him. I have no doubt that I will do everything I can for him to _stay_.

**AN: Updates will be delayed. My eyeglasses broke :( It's hard to write so I have to wait till Tuesday for my new glasses. Enjoy! :)**

******************PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**  



	12. Chapter 12

_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_

_Whoever thought the sun would come crashing down_  
_My life in flames, my tears concrete the pain_  
_We feel the end, the darkest, deepest riverbed_  
_My book of life ain't complete without you here_  
_Alone I sit and reminisce, sometimes_  
_I miss your touch, your kiss, your smile_  
_And meanwhile you know I never cry_  
_Cuz deep down inside_  
_You know our love will never ever die_

_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Everything's gonna be okay_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Together we can take this one day at a time_  
_Can you take my breath away?_  
_Can you give him life today?_  
_Is everything gonna be okay?_  
_I'll be your strength_  
_I'll be here when you wake up_

**_Everything's gonna be alright by Sweetbox_**

I took the seatbelt off and watch as Edward got out of the driver seat to my side and open the door for me. I smiled at him mumbling a thank you. I can never get tired of him doing this. I ran my plan through my head once more.

_Everything is going to be ok! _I chanted in my head.

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward.

He smiled at me. "It feels like I'm going to war. But, yeah I'm ready."

We walked up to my dad's door. Pushing the doorbell we waited anxiously till the door swung open and there standing is Sue Clearwater or should I say " " my dad's wife. They got married last summer. Sue is a pretty cool stepmom she's the opposite of my dad.

"Bella!" She yelled surprised. "It's so good to see you. I didn't know you where coming." She says while hugging the shit out of me. I felt like my oxygen was cut off. Thank god someone cleared their throat.

"Oh! Sorry, Bells. Who's this young man?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Ahm this is my _friend _Edward. Edward this is Sue my stepmom." I said introducing them both to each other.

Edward held out his hand and Sue took it to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sue." Edward said flashing his dazzling crooked grin. I can see Sue almost hyperventilating. She looked like someone who doesn't know what to do next.

"Oh Edward! The pleasure is all mine." Sue said giggling. It looks like Edward's charms garner attentions be it young, middle aged or old.

Sue still has a tight grip on Edward's hand so I kindly placed my hand to Sue's arm making her aware on what was happening. She was to busy being dazzled by Edward. Good thing she got my hint and quickly let go of Edward's hand.

"Who's here?" I hear my dad ask from inside the house. Edward stiffened at hearing his voice. I took his hand in mine and he looked at me immediately.

"Don't worry. I got you." I whispered. His face lightened up a bit. I smiled at him.

"Deary, Bella's here! And she's got a _friend_ with her." Sue announced stressing the word friend.

Just then my father came into view. He smiled at the sight of me which made me smile back. God how I missed my dad. I gave him my best smile back. When he let his eye wander his smile faded and was instantly replaced by furrowed brows and frowning lips. Uh oh.

"Who's he?" Charlie demanded cocking his head at Edward's way.

I let go of Edward's hand and abruptly hugged my dad. Hoping that can ease him a little bit. "Well, Hello to you too dad!"

Charlie hugged me back but that didn't stop him. "So? Who's he?" He demanded again.

"Gosh dad! Would it kill you to greet me properly? I am here to surprise you, you know." I raised an eyebrow at him.

I heard Sue giggle. "She's right, Charlie."

"Trust me I am definitely surprised." He huffed. I glared at him. "Fine! How you doing, sweety?" He smiled forcely at me.

"I'm doing great!" I said sarcastically. "Your most awaited answer to your question, dad this is Edward. Edward this is my dad Charlie." I introduced them.

"Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's friend, It's nice to meet you." Edward stepped forward and held out his hand. Charlie looked at it for a second then looked up to meet Edward's eyes. He extended his hand and gripped Edward's to shake firmly then Charlie removed his hand. I can sense that the two guys are sizing up each other. Damn! Men and their bravado's!

"Are you sure you're my daughter's friend?" My dad grumbled. Edward stiffened. Poor guy was scared of my dad.

"Yes dad he is. We just met like a week ago." I answered for Edward.

Charlie's eyed widened. Oopsie! I think I said the wrong word.

"A week ago? Then how come his here with you." He glared at me. "Isabella!" He seethed.

I was about to answer him but thank god for Sue because she interrupted the soon to be world war 3 that's bound to happen any minute now.

"Deary! You are being rude. They just got here and probably need to rest. You can continue later." Sue said to Charlie. "Bella, Edward come in you two. I'll make you guys something to eat." She said, stepping aside to let us in.

Sue led us to the living room. Edward who looked like his going to shit, sat at the right end of the sofa. I followed him so we were both seated together. It's the least that I can do after what my dad did. I know my dad will throw another fit as soon as he sees me sitting close to Edward. But I don't care. He is acting like a child and I'm getting a little bit annoyed.

"Sweety I knew you were coming but I didn't know you were bringing a guest." Charlie said as he sat across us. I can see Edward's adam's apple bob up and down.

"Daddy I told you over the phone that I was bringing a guest." I said sternly bringing the "daddy" word. That shit always gets to him. It practically makes me out of trouble when I do that.

"Isabella" Oh shit. My daddy card is not working. "I also thought that who you meant was Alice." He grumbled.

I felt Edward sat up straight. I looked at him wondering if he was ever going to speak up or he's just going to continue to feed me to the lion. I hope he speaks soon because this doesn't sit with me and from the disgruntled face of Charlie I know his not a fan a pussy's if you know what I mean.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Edward said.

"It's Chief Swan." My dad quipped. I glared at him. Since when did he correct someone to call him Chief?

"Ok. Chief Swan, I offered to drive Bella here since she was just thinking of going to use a public transportation. She really doesn't know her way around New York so I thought it would be better and also so she could be safe." Edward continued. He looks so calm than before.

Charlie scoffed. "Safe? You sure about that Edwin? Looks like to me your some hussy."

I threw my hands at the air at what he said. "Dad! Oh my god! Don't be rude! You could atleast thank _Edward _for giving me a ride. I would have ended lost somewhere on my way here. You know me. Certified klutz!" I said irritatedly. He was silent so I continued to banter. "And if you're going to continue being rude Edward and I will gladly leave."

Charlie was shocked at what I said. He almost looked sorry not until he mumbled under his breath. "He should leave." That was the last draw. I can't stay here and be embarrassed in front of Edward. Not because I like the guy but the fact that my father was being immensely rude to the person who gave me a ride. If he only knew how Edward helped me for the past couple of days. Ugh! I stood up and headed out for the door.

I can hear footsteps following behind me but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here. I got passed out the door and went straight for the car. Although I know it's locked I still tried to open the passenger door hoping it would miraculously open up for me. But no such luck. I turned around to find Edward and my Dad hot on my heel.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward silent telling him to open the doors by continuously tugging on it.

"Bells, get inside. Let's talk ok. I'm sorry." Charlie pleaded.

"I'm done!" I snapped at him.

"Bella listen to your dad. I get where his coming from. I could just leave it's no bother to me honestly." Edward said, smiling at me. I know he was just siding my father because things are not turning to what we expected.

I took a deep breath and looked at my dad straight in the eye. "No." I said firmly. He flinched at my answer. I was being a bitch but I can't help it. No way would he do this to me. His going all Papa bear on me again. This was the same attitude I saw when he found out my break up with Jacob. Charlie controlled me even though he was here and I was in LA. He constantly made phone calls almost three times a day just to find out what I was doing and if I was okay. Then one day he decided to visit me in person. Charlie was shocked when he saw me. I couldn't blame him I was a wreck back then. I was first happy to see him and take care of me but then he went overboard one day.

I was talking to Tyler about a few books he was planning to buy and he wants to get my opinion on it. When my Charlie saw that he went ape shit on Tyler yelling at him how he should stay away from me. Charlie knew Tyler has the hots for me so he did what he thought was relevant. I was embarrassed at what he did. People glanced towards our way looking skeptical at what was happening. From that moment on I tried to reason to my dad that what he did was not acceptable but he wouldn't take any of it. I let it slide at that moment because Tyler didn't made a big deal out of it. But now was different. He can't just act like that to all the guys I'm going to be with or seen with. I am my own person and that's how it's going to be.

"Edward, if you won't open the door be sure to drop off my things at the hotel with Alice." I said looking at him. I turned my attention to my dad. "Dad I'll see you soon." I bid him.

I walked out of the driveway and into the street. I hope a cab, bus or whatever would be available to me so I can get out of this fucking town fast. I hear my dad yell for me but I didn't stop. I continued to pace faster. My eyes are about to tear up. The last thing I want is for them to see me crying.

"Bella!" I turned my head and saw Edward driving his car in a slow speed to catch up with me. He looked worried and resigned. I stopped in my tracks then headed for the passenger door. I got inside and put my seatbelt on. My emotions are tearing me up I couldn't help but sob.

Edward took my head to his shoulder while I quietly sobbed. "Shh. . .Everything's gonna be alright. I got you, ok?" He says, I nodded. "Bella I'm gonna need my shoulder back so I could drive but later it's all yours to cry on." He said trying to brighten up the mood. I gave him a tentative smile.

Half an hour later, Edward parked infront of the Surfside Motel. He got out of the car and headed out to me but I beat him to it. I quickly got out and met him halfway. I was not in the mood to be treated as a fragile person. Edward walked to the front desk to get us a room. When he got the keys the lady ushered us to the room.

The room was ok. Not too small not too big it's just right. I got a slight disappointment when I saw that their were 2 beds instead of one. Guess I'll be cuddling with myself.

"I'll go get our bags at the car." Edward announced. He got out and went to retrieve our bags.

I sat at the edge of the bed and put my hands of the side of face. What the hell is happening to me? I am so confused with all the emotions I'm feeling. Was I too overdramatic? Or was I right to act that way? The look on Charlie's face broke my heart. I didn't want to be that way to him but I had no choice. Right?

Minutes later, Edward came back carrying my bag pack and his. He settled it down beside our beds. I peeked at him through my lashes as he moves. He looks the same. Worried. The crease in his brows tells that he doesn't know what to do.

_Ofcourse he doesn't know! _My subconscious yelled at me.

I hope his not going to run for the hills now that he saw my little outburst. That just proved that we don't know each other very well even though we spent days getting to know each other in New York.

Edward sat down beside me. I sat up straight and looked at him. I gave him a weak smile.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked warily.

I let out a deep breath. "Can we do it tomorrow? I'm beat. I just want to sleep." I told him.

He nodded. Edward helped me up the bed to settle in. As soon as I was laying to my side he kissed my forehead and whispered "Sleep well". He was so sweet, too sweet. I'm thankful Edward is here with me. I closed my eyes welcoming sleep to come in. I can hear Edward shuffle around the room. Before I got to full sleep I heard Edward talking to someone possible over his cellphone.

"I'm done. I quit. Your money is no good to me." I hear him say.

Then I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Woot woot! I got my glasses back. Jeez I hate it that they took so long.**

**********************PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**  



	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

Two months ago my life was mundane. I would get up at 6am in the morning to take a shower, eat breakfast and dress up for work. I was working as an assistant Private Investigator at Volturi P.I Services. My job isn't exactly paying good considering I'm just an assistant but hell it's a good enough job for me.

But that all started to change when a new client named Jacob Black- a buff native american who looks like his hopped on steroids- came waltzing in our office. He wanted bodyguard services for someone who was close to him. Aro Volturi the owner of Volturi P.I Services - also known as my Uncle Aro- turned down Jacob Black because the services we offered are for Private Investigations only. When the talking went down I can't help but eavesdrop. I heard he was willing to pay a huge sum of money if he would be willing to take the job. I am not the type of person who loves money. But I can say that a shit ton of money wouldn't be bad. I can give my mom the money she needed to expand her business. She would be happy. And making her happy is what I lived for.

When Jacob came out looking defeated I felt bad for the guy but shit happens. I was typing away on my computer that day when he approached me and ask if he can talk to me discreetly. I agreed to him. He told me all about Isabella Swan a girl he cares for deeply. Jacob said that he just needed someone to look out for her till he gets back which he said would take about 12 months tops. He was willing to pay me 10 grand a month for it. I was shocked at the amount he was willing to pay. And like the hungry hyena I am. I greedily agreed. He gave me all kinds of information about Isabella. I would keep tabs on her and report to him as often as I could. I didn't tell Uncle Aro about this because he would say I was stupid. Taking crap from Uncle Aro was the last thing I needed especially if I know I can make something good out of this for my mother.

The first two months of guarding Isabella was uneventful. She has a routine. School, Coffee Shop and Home. That was it. I tried to figure out why because Jacob hasn't actually told the whole story about her. It was then on her graduation day I was really intrigued. She wore a blue beautiful laced dress with matching heels. She was the epitome of woman perfection. I made a mental list that I would get to know her. There is no harm in getting to know her. Plus this way I won't be actually a creep for following her around.

The day I actually got to meet her was the most unforgettable day of my life. She was more fucking beautiful up close. Her voice sounded like honey it makes me tingle in all the right places. My heart was beating wildly that I thought I needed a fucking doctor to slow it down. Good thing I was still able to still myself. When she walked away from me I made sure she had my number incase she changes her mind about me. I acted like a douche infront of her. I didn't mean it because I was nervous that's why I acted like that. At the end of that day, I found myself constantly thinking of her. How it would feel if I get to kiss those pink plum lips. How I would do anything just to hold her hands again and feel the electric current pass through my veins. That kept me alive. _She _made me feel like that. It was scary. It was the first time it happened to me. I prayed to god that I wouldn't grow a vagina for acting like this. I think I'm way in too deep.

I'm screwed. I am so screwed. And that I can attest to.

Now here I am in a motel in Charlestown, Rhode Island getting a room for me and Bella. I can't process all the things that happened. One thing for sure is that I am pussy whipped by Isabella Marie Swan. Second thing is that I am an asshole for creating a scene between Bella and her dad. I didn't know what was happening but I think I had an idea. It's probably about Jacob fucking Black.

Speaking of that son of a bitch, I am going to break all things with him now. I can't risk Bella knowing about me and Jacob. She would be devastated and I can't let that happen. She's been through enough. I'm going to help her through it all if that's the last thing I got to do. Not only am I pussy whipped I am also in love with her. I know it's too soon for that shit but that's how I feel so fuck off! I have a plan. First I need to know if she feels the same way as I did. And if she does I'll tell her the whole truth before Jacob comes back. It's still a few months away but I better be ready. I can't afford to lose Bella at this point.

I made sure to retrieved our bags from the car. I hastily put the bags down and settled it beside our beds. I sat down beside Bella. And she sat up straight and looked at me giving me a weak smile.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked warily at her.

She let out a deep breath. "Can we do it tomorrow? I'm beat. I just want to sleep." She said.

I nodded at her. I helped her to get settle in the bed. As soon as she was laying to the side I kissed her forehead and whispered "Sleep well." I gently got up from her bed and looked for my phone in my bag. I looked intently at her first. This girl has become my life in just a matter of weeks that I got to know her personally. Throwing away everything for her is my basic instinct now. I'm going to make things right. She's important to me that I would risk my life for her.

One thing to do now. I scanned my phone to look for Jacob's number and hit dial button. I glanced at Bella's face, she looks sad it pains me to see her that way. I'm going to make things right.

As soon as he answered I slowly positioned myself at the door and told him.

"I'm done. I quit. Your money is no good to me."

And then I hanged up.

The next few days was a blur. Bella didn't talked to his dad after the day we went their. We headed back to New York because we only had 4 days left before we go back to LA. I made sure that I texted Charlie what happened. Because before I left to follow Bella he talked to me like a decent man and asked to look after her. He didn't really said that he was sorry for the way he acted but I think that was included in the "look after my daughter" speech he did.

Today was our last day in New York then tomorrow we are all going back to LA together. Jasper made sure that we were going to be in the same flight as they are. I was glad that Jasper and Alice were getting along real well. Together the four of us were inseparable. We hanged out and did things what seems like a double date. I fucking love every second of it.

The way Bella laughs it was like the angels are singing. It made my heart so full of joy. I can never get tired of it. The twinkle in her dark chocolate brown eyes was mesmerising. I could stare at it all day and not even blink. I am irrevocably in love with her. I wish I could tell her but I can't. The timing is not yet right. But tonight I am planning to step it up.

**BPOV**

If someone told me weeks ago that I would be here in New York sitting at the The Empire Room having dinner with a green eyed Adonis. I would yell like a buffoon at them and tell them they are out of there freaking minds! But looks like does buffoons are right.

Edward was everything I didn't imagine he would be. He's sweet, chivalrous and caring. None of those things were in my mind the first day I met him. I guess he was just not himself that day when he acted like a douchebag.

We were spending our last day in New York here by dining in. I was hesitant when Edward ask me first because I heard that The Empire Room was helluva expensive. But he didn't mind it. Since I didn't want to be a buzzkill I agreed. So here we are waiting for our order to arrive.

I ran my hands through my hair feeling a little conscious. Edward is been staring at me for a good five minutes and it's making me nervous. "Could you stop that." I said softly.

He looked at me confused. "Stop what?" He asked.

"The staring."

"I can't." He simply said, smirking.

"Why not?" I retorted.

He leaned forward crossing his arms. "Because your too beautiful to stop staring at." And that did it.

My face reddened at his words. I can't help but smile at what he said.

_Gosh! Bella, your so easy. _My subconscious tells me.

I was saved by the waiter as he strolls in and handed our food. Everything was delicious. Everything that Edward plans is a major turn on. He is such an awesome guy. Clearly he knows how to show a girl a good time. I drank my glass of wine like it's the last wine I will ever taste.

"Mmmm" I moaned.

Edward cleared his throat. His eyes hooded by lust. Time to turn the tables.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shifted in his seat. "Nothing. Looks like your enjoying your wine too much."

"Oh yes I do." I smiled flirtatious at him.

He quickly turned to the waiter and ask to refill my glass. The waiter gladly refilled my glass. After that I downed my wine too fast to my liking.

"Thank you. What's this wine called?" I tell him.

"Your welcome. It's Veuve Clicquot Rose."

I just smiled. I don't know anything about wines/champagnes I just wanted to ask for future reference. He must have saw that I didn't understand what he said. Because he was quietly laughing.

"Your mean, you know that." I glared at him.

"I'm sorry. You looked like a deer in the headlights. But still beautiful."

"Oh Sorry. I'm just used to a bottle of heineken and a Jack and Coke. That's my kind of drink."

"I like those too. A good ole Jack and Coke is my main favourite. I would have ordered it tonight but I think the wine is more appropriate."

"So why didn't you?" I asked.

"Last time you drank those you got wasted badly." He chuckled. "And I can't have that tonight. I need you sober." He said seriously.

"Sober for what? You like them responsive do yah?" I joked. He laughed and shook his head.

"Responsive is one of the reason." He stood up and held his hand to me. "Let's go."

We went outside and walked towards the Empire State. My thoughts were all over the place. He was going to take me to one of the most romantic places in New York City. I feel giddy all of a sudden. I can't wait. We got to the elevator and directed us to the 86th floor. Holy shit! We were going up so high. My fear of heights is kicking in. Edward sense my distress and quickly held my hand. When the elevator opened I was surprised about to things.

First, there is a band of saxophonist all carefully lined up. And Second, besides the band Edward and I were the only people on the 86th floor of the observation deck of the Empire State.

I looked at Edward who was now leading me to a chair and made me sit. I sat down the chair and eyed him like a lost rabbit. What the hell is happening? My heart is pounding inside my chest uncontrollably. What is he up to? Edward walked towards the band and stood beside them. I waited patiently to see what was going to happen.

The band started playing a song I don't recognised. But, nonetheless they where playing it beautifully. A huge smile crept up my face as Edward sang with them. Oh my god! He is singing for me again. How did I get lucky? A guy like him pinning on me. Edward stared at my eyes the whole time he sang. I devoured every single word of the song he sang. I knew that he takes his music seriously. Just like I knew that this song he is singing for me means something deeply for him.

_You might stop a hurricane_  
_Might even stop the drivin' rain_  
_You might have a dozen other guys_  
_But if you wanna stop me baby don't even try_  
_I'm goin' one way, your way_  
_It's such a strong way, let's make it our way_

_Can't stop this thing we started_  
_You gotta know it's right_  
_Can't stop this course we've plotted_  
_This thing called love we got it_  
_No place for the brokenhearted_  
_Can't stop this thing we started, no way_  
_I'm goin' your way!_

_You might stop the world spinnin' round_  
_Might even walk on holy ground_  
_I ain't superman and I can't fly_  
_But if you wanna stop me baby don't even try_  
_I'm goin' one way, your way_  
_It's such a strong way, let's make it our way_

_Can't stop this thing we started_  
_You gotta know it's right_  
_Can't stop this course we've plotted_  
_This thing called love we got it_  
_No place for the brokenhearted_  
_Can't stop this thing we started, no way_  
_I'm goin' your way!_

_Oh, why take it slow_  
_I gotta know_  
_Nothing can stop this thing that we got_

_Can't stop this thing we started  
You gotta know it's right  
Can't stop this course we've plotted  
This thing called love we got it  
No place for the brokenhearted  
Can't stop this  
Can't stop this_

_Can't stop this thing we started_  
_You gotta know it's right_  
_Can't stop this course we've plotted_

_Can't stop this_  
_Can't stop this_  
_Can't stop this..._

_thing we started, no way_  
_I'm goin' your way!_

As the song comes to and end. A member of the band handed Edward a bouquet of roses. He took it and slowly walked towards me. I grinned like the cat ate the canary. When he was close enough he dropped down to one knee making me gasp. Holy shit! The band was not quiet. Awaiting what Edward has to say I gulped loudly than I thought I would. Clearly I was nervous as hell. I can hear my heartbeat pound in my ears. That is until Edward spoke the words I've been dying to hear.

"Isabella Swan will you do me the honour of being my _girlfriend?_"

**AN: Woohoo! 2 more Chapters to go. The song is ****Can't Stop this Thing we Started by Bryan Adams**

**********************PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**  



	14. Chapter 14

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

**_Teenage Dream by Katy Perry_**

_Two Months Later _

"Hey, Bella!" Angela called out as she stepped right in to our office.

I smiled at her and greeted her back. "Hi, Ange! What's the agenda for today?"

She stalked to her cubicle picking up stacks of papers before heading out to my cubicle. Angela placed the papers neatly at my desk. "These just got in. Victoria needs them to be sorted out by friday. She wants it to be by genre's. And also she said if we came across something that looks great we better give her a heads up. "

"Victoria James? Is asking for our opinion?" I asked incredulously.

Angela nodded vigorously. "Can't believe it either. Guess today is our lucky day. We better make this count." She says heading back to her cubicle.

I stretched out my fingers mumbling. "Let's get this party started."

I am working as an assistant to Victoria James the Editor-in-chief of Meyer Publishing Company. Meyer Publishing is a huge publishing company here in LA. I was surprised that they hired me as a second assistant. The first assistant is Angela Weber- she's a real sweetheart and because of that we gotten to be good friends. Looks like Ms. James has her hands full and needs another set of hands to do some more work. I happily agreed to start as soon as possible. When I got the call we just landed at LAX at that time. I couldn't control my excitement that day. It took all of Edward's restraint to hush me up because I looked like a fucking pothead screaming at the top of my lungs.

I can't help but be thankful for all the good things that have come my way. Good luck has been showering me unexpected surprises and I can't help but be thankful for all the Gods. For once they made me feel like I was special.

Looking back two months ago. I said yes to Edward when he asked me to be his girlfriend in New York two months ago. We've been spending a lot of time together since then. He was happy for me that I got a job easily. Edward even offered to drop by at my work and bring coffee or dinner whenever, Victoria requires us to do an over time. Everyone from the office ogled at my _boyfriend _when they first saw him. Couldn't blame the bitches. My man was a ball of handsome face and sex appeal. It was a good thing Edward claimed me right in front of them by fucking my mouth with his tongue. He said he doesn't want any one of those bitches but me. I smiled widely at that.

"Bella you have a visitor." Jane an intern squeaked. I stood up from my cubicle and saw Edward holding a Chinese take out box. I walked towards him smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while leading him to my cubicle.

He placed the take out at my desk and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you." He said simply kissing my hair. "I was running errands nearby. Thought I surprise you." Smiling at me with his crooked smile that no one can resist.

I can hear some of the interns get swooned by him. I peeked behind me. Lauren the two faced slut intern adjusted her top to go lower than intended. Really? Bitch you'll stoop that low? Show the tities? I glared at her. She looked smugly at me.

"Ugh!" I grumbled. That bitch! She would literally jump anything that has a meat stick. Last time she did that was when the COO Eric Yorkie did his weekly round to see who's working and who's sleeping on the job. Sad to say, that her trick actually worked. She bragged about humping the shit out of him with his fellow slut interns.

Edward lifted up my chin. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're such a slut." I seethed.

"I don't care about them, Bella. I only want _you._" And then he kissed me. This kiss was frantic like staking a claim, but still passionate. His hands slipped to my hair as his tongue intruded my mouth with such force that made me moaned. God this man will be the death of me! Here we are making out in front of my co-workers. It was then a throat clearing burst our little bubble. My face automatically blushed at what we just did. From the corner of my eye Angela chuckled.

"They get it now, Bella." She said her eyes gesturing to the opened mouthed interns.

See bitches? Edward is mine. "Let's eat." I said and we both laughed.

When I introduced Edward to my mom I knew she would like him. Renee just agrees with everything I do. That is what I like about her. She doesn't hover unlike my dad who is constantly on my ass. No pun intended. Mom supported me with my growing relationship with Edward. We even had a routine now. Every saturday the three of us would curl up the couch and watch a movie. Sometimes Jasper and Alice joins us. By the way, Jasper and Alice our now a thing. Seems like New York did us a pretty good favour.

Ofcourse, I didn't forget about my dad. I told him everything that was happening to my life. He even know that Me and Edward are a couple now. He isn't really thrilled about the idea. Good thing he kept his thoughts to himself because all he said was "If he hurts you, better tell that boy to run and hide". I chuckled when he said that. Papa bear all the way.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my bag and gasped as I saw who was calling. It was _Jacob_.

"Uh..He..hello?" I stammered.

"Bells! Good to hear from you." He said sounding happy.

What the hell does he want?

"Yeah?" Really Bella? Monosyllabic?

"Your not happy to hear from me? Why is that? Is there someone who'd taken my place already?" Jerk! What the fuck? How did he know? And why does he care?

"Not really. And What are you talking about? I'm quite busy right now so.." I left off.

"Look I know you don't want to hear from me but I just care about you."

"Why so cryptic, Jake? Just spill it will yah?" I said irritated.

He chuckled. "Hold your horses, Bells. I'm actually in town. So I was wondering if you can meet up with me. I just have something important to tell you."

"You got back." I breathed. Why do I feel like relieved?

"Yeah, but it's just for a couple of days. So meet with me?" He pleaded.

I thought about it for a moment. Why would he want to see me again? What does he want to say that's important? Shit! Jacob just got back and now he's messing with my head.

_That's why you should meet with him to know duh! _My subconscious says.

I took a deep breath. "Ok fine. Meet me at my mom's bookstore say around 6pm tonight."

"Okay. I miss you, Bells. See you later"

I hanged up.

I need to take my head of off him. So instead of lingering on the cryptic words Jacob said. I went on and did my job. After stacks and stacks of papers later I looked up the clock and saw that it was already lunch break. I took my phone out again and saw there are no missed calls or text messages from Edward. That's odd. Edward would usually bombard me with calls and text right about now. Maybe his busy?

From what Edward told me he gave up his Medical School for a job at his Uncle's P.I company. I didn't really know what his job is their because he seems like he doesn't want to talk about it so I didn't push. But from what I've gathered Edward is mostly free to do anything he wants. But maybe he is just really busy. I went to the pantry where I made myself a cup of coffee and took a couple of muffins to munch on. After that I went back to work.

Time seems to pass so fast. And when I looked at the clocked again it was already 5pm. I bid Angela goodbye and told her I'll just finish up tomorrow. I took all my things and went to the parking lot. My trusty red pick up was there. Traffic wasn't heavy so I got to the bookstore just in time. I parked it right in front of the store. I took out my phone and decided to call Edward. I think he needed to know that I was meeting with Jacob.

I dialed Edward's number but it just went to voicemail.

"Hey Edward, remember Jacob? Well I uhm meeting him at the bookstore. It's nothing really he just wanted to talk about something. So incase you wonder you know where I'll be. Bye."

I tucked away my phone and went inside. I was greeted by a pissed looking Emmett behind the bar. He beckoned me to come near him so I did. I smiled at Emmett to try and relieved a little tension his sporting.

"Hi Em."

"His here." Emmett motioned his eyes at the corner where Jacob is quietly seated looking at us.

I nodded. "Yeah. We're going to talk actually."

"Seriously, Bells?" He looked at me confused. "Look. If his being a jerk tell me." He said sternly.

I patted his arm. "I got this." Then headed to where Jacob is seating.

Jacob didn't even bother standing up and be chivalrous. He just smiled. I sat down quietly and tried to give him a fake smile.

"I heard you're dating Edward Cullen." He said bluntly.

My mouth fell open. How? How did he know?

I looked at him seriously. "How did you know?" I asked him.

He chuckled darkly. "Because I know him. He's a fucker."

"Speak for yourself." I snorted.

He laughed. "Wow, Bells. You think so highly of me, don't you?"

I know his going to play games with me. I'm not going to let it happen. Me, taking his bullshit ended months ago I won't take any of it anymore. I gathered my bag up and stood up. But he had other plans. He grabbed my arm suddenly yanking me back to my sit.

"What? You gonna walk away? Don't you wanna know how I know him?" He taunted. I am curious if what he said is true. Does he really know Edward? If so how? Before I could answer Emmett was suddenly in front of us looking like his ready to pounce.

"Bella, is everything okay here?" He sounded pissed looking straight at Jake's hands gripping my arm. You should never piss Emmett McCarty.

I pulled my arms from Jacob's arms and nodded at Emmett. "Yeah I'm fine, Em no worries." I said calmly.

Jacob snickered. Emmett glared at him. After a 15 second glaring contest. Emmett strutted back at the bar and eyed us like a hawk.

"Stop being an asshole!" I screeched at Jacob.

"What I'd do? You should be thanking me for all you know."

"You are being an asshole so don't deny it. And will you please stop with the cryptic messages and say what you have to say. Go straight to the point. I've got no time for you stupid games, Jake."

"Me playing games? It's Edward who's been playing you."

I gaped at him. How dare him talk shit about Edward! My fist automatically clenched at his blunt bullshit words. I can also feel my face reddening from anger.

"Your mad." He smirked at me. I knew it! He was just trying to get arise from me. I just sat back, stared at him. If he wants to be this way I will let him.

He laughed at my reaction. "I'll cut the bullshit. I paid Edward to look after you for me. He was pretty happy about it. He gets to have a 10 grand as a payday and by the looks of you. He also gets a _fucking_ bonus. Get it? Fucking." He stressed the words.

He said what? My mouth felt dry. I tried to swallow but it felt like all the liquid within my body dried up. Even my fucking heart stilled. My thoughts ran at what he said. He paid Edward to look after me? Is it true? It can't be. Why would Edward do that? How does he know Edward besides the fact that his claiming that he paid him. It doesn't make any sense.

Edward wouldn't do that to me. Would he? No! No! No! This is all some bullshit lies Jacob is feeding me. I can't let him get to me. This is what Jake does, he tries to make me feel unworthy. The jokes on him I will not believe a word he says. I love Edward and that's that!

Woah, Bella! Back up. Did I just say I love him? Shit! Were do this things come from. I have to get out of here. Jacob is putting me in the spot I can't handle the pressure. My heart is going overdrive again. Making assumptions of things that I don't know if it's true.

I pointed my finger at Jacob. "You! Stay the hell away from me. You good for nothing piece of shit! Your lies are no good to me and won't break me in the way you think I will. I was stupid enough to fall for you but I'm not that stupid anymore to fall for this." I gestured between us. "Whatever the hell it is you're doing. Stop ruining my life, Jake. I've had enough and this shit ends now. Don't call me. Don't text me. I don't want anything to do with you!" I yelled at him with all the venom in my voice.

I didn't wait for him to respond. I was already shaking from anger. I quickly rushed outside to my car. When I got inside my car, tears I didn't know I was holding ran down my face. I sobbed so hard.

_Please let it be not true. Please let it be not true._ I chanted over and over again.

I pounded my steering wheel trying to relieve the pain that's eating up my chest. This cannot be happening. Jacob is lying. His always been lying to me. I took my phone out to call Alice. I needed her. I saw I had 3 missed calls and 2 text messages all from Edward. Wiping off my tears I read his text.

**Why r u meeting up with him? What time? Text me!**

**Bella! Dammit answer your phone.**

He sounded frantic over his text. Could it be because he was guilty? I drove out the parking lot and headed to his apartment. It's now or never. I needed some fucking answers. When I got to his place I knocked twice before he answered his door.

"Bella!" He breathed a sigh of relief.

I eyed him carefully. "Hey."

He gestured for me to come in and I did. Once I stepped inside my eyes watered at the sight before me. There were roses scattered everywhere. In the middle of it was a table with candlelit on. The room was dimmed to accentuate the romantic setting he did.

A whimper escaped from my lips and tears streaming down my face. Edward stepped in front of me holding a bouquet of tulips. I looked at him with glassy eyes. "Wha..what? Is this." I stuttered.

"Bella" He says, stepping forward our face just inches apart. "My life drastically changed because of you. It was for the good though. I can't help but feel lucky when I met you. You were the perfect thing that completed me without me knowing. You were everything I needed. Now looking into your eyes I don't see just you, I see my today, my tomorrow, and my future for the rest of my life." He said, sweeping his finger across my cheek. "I love you, Bella."

My breathing was caught up. My heart pounding uncontrollably in my chest. All I can see in his eyes was love, sincerity and _fear. _I can't believe he said he loves me. I should be jumping up and down for joy now but something is holding back. And I exactly know what it was. It's Jacob's hunting words.

_It's Edward who's been playing you_

_I paid Edward to look after you for me_

I looked away from him not knowing what to say. I would gladly say _I love you too _but my mouth was not functioning. It was not attuned with my brains. Who is now berating to demand answers from Edward. I stepped back a little from him. He flinched at what I did. I stared at him while trying to control my ragged breathing.

"Did Jacob paid you?" I asked. I held my breath waiting for him to answer.

_Please say, No._

He ran his hands thru his hair. "Yes." He said hoarsely.

Oh my god! I slapped my hand to my mouth. This is not happening! A cry escaped my lips. I can't stop it anymore. Tears after tears ran down my face. Edward took a step forward but I stepped back as soon as he did. Pain was all over his face when I did that. I closed my eyes trying to even out my breathing.

"Why?" I asked him. "Why, Edward?" I whispered through my sobs.

"Bella, I called it quits with him as soon as I knew that I was in love with you. I've been meaning to tell you.."

I cut him off. "When did you called it quits?"

Edward closed his eyes and inhaled. "The day we went to visit your dad in Charlestown."

"So everything before then the things we did in New York. It was all a charade of you looking out for me?" I wrapped my arms around myself feeling vulnerable. All the happiest things I experienced in my life was just fabricated. A searing pain is shooting straight for my heart.

"No, Bella! Listen to me. I already liked you before all of it happened. That's why I came to New York. It was all because I wanted to be there for you. It has nothing to do with Black!" He said frustratedly.

"It has everything to do with him! You wouldn't be there making me fall in love with you If it wasn't for him! He is the reason you know me! It was your job! Damnit!"

"You.. you love me too?" Edward stammered.

Oh no! I did not just let that slip. My stupidity is beyond measurement.

"That's not the point!" I threw my hands in the air.

"It is! We can fix this. That's all I needed to know is that you feel the same way about me. I know it's too much to ask for you to repeat what you just said but I really believe, Bella we can get passed this." He pleaded.

I laughed without humour. "Really? You think that this can be fixed? Why?" I looked at him straight in the eye. "Is ten grand not enough for you yet? Want to amp it up a little more?" I taunted at him. I rummaged my bag and saw the little brown envelope where my pay check is. I took it out and threw it at him. "Take that! It's just five grand. Hope that's enough!" I quickly walked away.

Abusing the buttons of the elevator I pushed it relentlessly till it opened. As It started to close Edward came out of nowhere and got in.

"Bella, please. I'm so fucking sorry. I'll do anything you want. Just please don't do this to me." He says.

"Do what? Walk out of this hell hole I'm in? Not a fat chance." I snickered at him.

Edward pushed the stopped button of the elevator making it halt.

"Just fucking listen!" He yelled at me. My eyes widened at his. How dare he yell at me like that. My eyes started to water again.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything." He promised.

"Can you take away the pain in my heart?" I said softly. "It fucking hurts, Edward. It _fucking_ _hurts_!" Punching my fist to where my heart is.

He looked at me defeatedly. I know he knows how much hurt I was feeling. This was twice the pain I felt with Jacob. Never in my life would I thought that I was worth a certain price.

"Bella, I'm am so fucking sorry." That's all he could say. Sorry but it wasn't enough.

"Well I am too." Smiling sadly at him. I pushed the start button then the elevator started to descend. We were both quiet as it reached the lobby.

"Bella, please!" He whimpered. His crying. Edward is crying.

The look on his face right now might have made me change my decision but the reason beyond this heartbreaking moment wasn't just a silly fight. This has everything to do on how we know each other in the first place.

I looked at him one last time. "Goodbye."

**AN: Who's a huge kristen stewart fan here? Raise your hand! Are you collecting clothes that she wore? **

**************************PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT VERY MUCH. AND ALSO IF YOU CAN HIT THE FOLLOW BUTTON I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! :)**  



End file.
